


The one with Kevaaron

by Welikesandalwood



Series: the one with all the ships [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: But its induced by porn, But mostly wholesome twinyards, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Switchyard, Theres just as much kevaaron as andriel because i cant choose, Wholesome Twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welikesandalwood/pseuds/Welikesandalwood
Summary: “I don’t want you to disappear,” Aaron says, throwing Kevin’s shirts at him. He walks across the guestroom and closes the door. “I don’t want you to go anywhere,” he says, leaning against the door like he's enough of a physical barrier to contain Kevin.Kevin smirks down at him, “really, was that whole tantrum necessary? Isaidit’s your choice” Kevin walks up to him. but stops a step in front of him, offering his Fox shirt. Aaron takes it greedily, slipping it over his head. The neckline is too large, and it exposes his collar bones. The sleeves nearly reach his elbows and length reaches the top of his thighs. He feels small, in a safe way – not an insignificant way. Kevins’ expression suggests that the sight of Aaron in his clothes (let alone exy related clothes) is affecting him more than it is Aaron.“I’m asking,” Aaron says confidently“what?” Kevin asks quizzically“you promised Andrew you wouldn’t touch me again unless I asked” Kevin makes eye contact with him at that, his pupils dilating, “I’m asking”
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard
Series: the one with all the ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022586
Comments: 117
Kudos: 289





	1. The one on Andrew's porch swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I see you watching him.”  
> Aaron is almost mumbling now, and Kevin has to lean in to catch his last words
> 
> "I know because sometimes you look at me like that when you think I'm him."
> 
> Kevin was silent, but he speaks up at this, "what makes you so sure that I'm looking for him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of Part 1: Chapter 2, Andrew informs Neil that Aaron and Nicky are joining them for dinner that evening. These escapades occur on Neil and Andrew's porch swing during that dinner date, while Andrew, Neil, Katelyn, Nicky and Erik are obliviously inside.

“Is there any particular reason you are drinking vodka alone outside, literally in the snow?”

  
Kevin turns around to see Aaron approach.

  
"This morning, I heard Neil call Andrew baby. He said it so softly, though like a secret. We all know they're a couple, but they're still so intimate about everything. I hear Andrew telling Neil he hates him and then whispering to him about how he loves Neil.”

  
Aaron looks entirely out of his element. “are you in love with my brother or something?”

  
Kevin looks shocked

  
“I mean, they're gross and annoying, but I don't see why any of that has you out here getting drunk in the cold” Aaron takes a seat on the porch swing next to Kevin.

  
There's a beat of silence. Kevin offers Aaron a corner of the throw he’s covering in. Aaron takes it.

  
They're covered in a small throw blanket on a porch swing, the lights are off, and only the Christmas lights of the neighbouring houses illuminates them.

  
“so?” Aaron tries again

  
“hmm?”

  
“so, are you in love with my brother or something" but it doesn't sound harsh or judgmental. Aarons not being condescending. He's being quiet like he's trying to figure Kevin out while making him feel safe and comfortable.

  
“you didn’t even ask me if I’m gay”

  
“I know you're not gay, but I figured you're not entirely straight either."

  
The conversation should be awkward or make Kevin feel self-conscious, but Aaron's voice is low, and the night is cold.

  
At Kevin's raised eyebrow, Aaron elaborates, "I've seen the way you look at him, Kev. When we’re at the gym, I see you watching him.” Aaron is almost mumbling now, and Kevin has to lean in to catch his last words

  
"I know because sometimes you look at me like that when you think I'm him."

  
Kevin was silent, but he speaks up at this, "what makes you so sure that I'm looking for him? That I look at you and think it's him? What makes you think I cant tell the difference ...Why can't I just be..be looking at you?” and he looks up from a Christmas tree he had been focusing his attention on to turn to Aaron, looking him in the eyes.

  
“of course, you're looking at Andrew. Everyone always looks at Andrew."

  
Kevin gets annoyed by how little Aaron thinks of him, “I can tell the difference, Aaron. I won't deny that I do look at Andrew sometimes when he's bench pressing and whatnot. I spot him, but I look at you too. And I can tell the fucking difference. And to answer your question; no. I sure as fuck am not in love with your brother. I just meant… there were three in love couples in there. I felt alone”

Aaron gives him a look that just eggs Kevin on. Aaron doesn’t believe him.

“you have the same features, but your cheekbones are more prominent, and your jawline is softer than Andrew's," Kevin justifies, “he's buffer, but you're leaner. Your bother doesn’t often go shirtless, but you do. You don’t have the freckles he has on his shoulder blades and back, but you have a single mole on your hip bone, on the V, deeper than anyone should see."  
Keeping Kevin's eye contact is suddenly too hard a task, and he turns away to focus on a Christmas tree. But this doesn’t discourage Kevin.  
“you have a mole behind your right ear, too, did you know that? I know that. I can't even see it right now because you're facing the other way, but I know your face. I know your brother because I've spent a lot of time with him over the years, but Aaron Minyard, you midget,"

  
Aaron looks at Kevin.

  
“you're 5'0, but your attitude is 6'3," Kevin exclaims. “If you think I don't pay attention, you're dumber than I gave you credit for, and honestly, you're supposed to be the one brain cell from all us monsters" "I know you," he says again.

Suddenly the small distance between them is nothing. This tiny space under this barely anything blanket feels like the sun. the distance is nothing, but it's too much.  
Aaron doesn't know what's going on.  
Katelyn is inside; does she knows those things about him? Kevin does. But Aaron is straight, and Kevin, if anything, knows Andrew better than he knows Aaron. That’s probably the only reason he can differentiate, Aaron tells himself.

"your lower back," says Kevin as if he'd been reading Aaron's mind. "everything I told you so far was comparisons between you and Andrew. I proved that I can differentiate between you but not that I knew YOU.  
So I'm telling you. I don’t know whether or not Andrew has this,”, he snakes his arm behind Aaron, lightly touching his lower back. His long, nimble fingers crawl under Aaron's jumper and under the waistband of his jeans. They travel south.

Aaron is frozen at the moment. He has no idea what to do. He doesn’t know what Kevin's intention is or why he's not stopping this. But he knows he doesn’t want Kevin's fingers to leave his skin, Kevin's fingers reach their destination at the two indentations on Aaron's lower back, just below his spine. Kevin treats them like targets. "You have these dimples on your lower back", he placed his first finger on one and his ring figure on the other. His middle finger draws patterns on Aaron's spine. Kevin's fingers were freezing, it's snowing, and they're outdoors. Aaron tenses. Kevin places his right hand - his free hand- on Aaron's left thigh. In a split second, he grips under Aaron's thigh and uses his left hand to lift Aaron up. Before Aaron can react to anything, he's being held firmly on Kevin's lap, straddling and facing him.

  
Aaron is nervous and shocked, and his girlfriend is in the house, but he's going nowhere. It takes him a minute to realize he's been gripping Kevin's shoulders tightly. For balance, he tells himself.  
Kevin tugs Aaron's hips closer, pulls him flush against his body, so Aaron's groin is touching Kevin's stomach. His ass is sitting comfortably on Kevin's dick. It's too much for Aaron, and he makes a split-second decision to scramble off, but Kevins' exy reflexes are apparently good for something. He grabs Aarons left hand with his right and twists it behind Aaron's own back. Not hard enough to cause any pain to him, but enough that he's immobilized for the moment. He ducks his free hand under Aaron's shirt and waistband again to trace the dimples' indentations on Aaron’s spine, making him shiver.

  
Aaron knows he can struggle free if he wants to. His dominant hand is not restrained, and he's just using it to keep his balance, clutching onto Kevin's shoulder. Even with Aaron on Kevin's lap, the height difference is enough that Kevin is just a bit taller than him. Kevin uses his hold on Aarons's arm behind his back to pull Aaron flush against him. They can't look at each other now, but Aaron is stiff and aching against Kevin's stomach, and he can feel Kevin hard against his ass. He puts his head down, ashamed, forehead against Kevin's shoulder. Not because this is gay, he got over those prejudices over the years since Andrew came out. But because this is definitely cheating on his girlfriend but he can't find the willpower to stop.

  
Kevin bites on his earlobe, and he muffles his moan into Kevin's neck, which does things to Kevin's dick. "So tell me, Aaron," He whispers in Aaron's ear, " do you still think I don't know you from your brother? Because I'm pretty fucking sure that Andrew is the one inside right now being angst-ridden and brooding, while Aaron is squirming in my lap and muffling his moans into my neck."

  
Aaron moans again, grinding down on Kevin who retaliates by biting Aaron’s cheek. He can't take it anymore. He tries to pull back to face Kevin and kiss him, but Kevin just dips his left hand from Aaron's lower back to his ass, under his underwear, and at Aaron's grasp, he squeezes Aaron's ass cheek. This makes Aaron jump a bit, upright on his knees, and when he comes back down, the friction on Kevin's dick just makes it even harder.

  
"Oh baby, you shouldn't have done that" Kevin removes his right hand, releasing Aaron's arm so that both his arms are free again. Kevin moves his right hand up Aarons back into his hair, and gives it a fierce tug, making Aaron moan loud again and bite down on his own fist to contain the noise.

“you'd better be quiet, straight boy; you don't want them all to come looking for you, and find you all debauched on my lap."

  
He pulls on Aaron's hair again with his right hand and brings his left up to grip the back of Aaron's neck a bit harshly. He bites down on Aaron's collarbone, leaving a mark, bringing Aaron back to  
"no, no!” Kevin stops immediately, lets go of him entirely.  
"no, I didn't mean stop. I just…Katelyn will see the marks and..”  
“fair enough,” says Kevin, bringing both hands to Aaron's crotch, where he unzips his jeans and pulls the length of Aaron's dick out of his underwear in the space between them.  
Aaron expects a handjob, he isn’t getting one.  
Kevin's hands are large and can wrap around Aaron. He rubs his thumb against the slit at the tip of Aaron's dick, causing his body to spasm. Kevin fondles Aaron’s slit roughly with his right hand, taking up a handful of blonde hair in his left, pulling fiercely.  
“close, so close”, Aaron moans into Kevin’s neck.  
“well, baby. I would get you off, but as you so astutely pointed out..you're going home with another today.. so.."  
he leans forward and licks a strip of Aaron's neck.  
He slips his thumb into the slit of Aarons tip, Aaron is a whining mess, and precum is dripping off him already.  
Kevin brings his left hand, fingers covered in precum, to his mouth and lick's it while maintaining Aaron's eye contact. He then leans forward and places a chaste kiss on Aaron's mouth. Aaron tries to chase it, but Kevin merely turns his head, and Aaron catches his cheek instead.

  
Aaron is frustrated now. He needs to get off, so he follows Kevin's jawline with his mouth and starts kissing and nipping at Kevin's neck. Kevin pulls his head back with a forceful tug at his hair, Aaron moans. At Aarons disbelieving look, he puts Aarons dick back in his underpants, zips him up while they're both still achingly hard, lifts Aaron off his lap, and deposits him back on the bench, and stands up. Aaron looks mad.

  
"you know where I am; find me when you're ready for me to make you mine. I don't ask for much. But I don’t share”

  
And at that, he leaves Aaron on the porch, hard, and re-enters the house to find Aaron's girlfriend telling the other's a story about their trip to Disneyland.

Kevin feels momentarily ashamed. He hadn't considered Katelyn at all the entire time he was debauching her boyfriend. He'd forgotten she existed.

  
Before his guilt can spiral out of control, Aaron enters the house. He goes straight to the bathroom, probably to make himself look less like he just nearly got fucked on his brother's porch swing.

He returns a whole 20 minutes later, and Kevin smirks internally, realizing the effect he had on Aaron. That Aaron couldn't wait until the drive home to deal with his urges until he was in private. Or with his girlfriend. He tries to catch Aaron's eye across the room, but Aaron ignores him entirely.

"ready, love?" he asks Katelyn, kissing her on the cheek.

  
Kevin has to invest physical effort into not rolling his eyes; it effectively extinguishes his earlier guilt.

  
Well, Aaron has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: The one where Andrew finds out
> 
> I swear there's more plot in chapter 2


	2. The one with the wholesome twinyards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Drew, wakey wakey,"
> 
> Andrew groans.
> 
> "wake up, baby."
> 
> Andrew groans louder to assert dominance.
> 
> “your brother is on his way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I know I promised 'The one where Andrew finds out', which is technically the where this chapter is going, but it was too long so I split it into two parts

Andrew's phone has meowed twice already (yes, Andrew's text alert is a recording of one of the cat's meowing, Neil isn't sure which one), and Neil ignored it in favour of sleep. Andrew is fast asleep on top of Neil, so he clearly isn’t going to switch it off. After the long night they had, they’re exhausted. Last night, Nicky and Aaron came over for their first dinner in the new house with Katelyn and Erik. Kevin had shown up that morning and taken it upon himself to move into the guest room, so he was there already.  
  
After Nicky and Erik, and Aaron and Katelyn had left, Kevin helped them clean up and then migrated back to the guest room. After showers and sleepy kisses, Neil and Andrew drifted to sleep in the early hours of the morning. They’ve earned a late morning.

  
But when the phone meows a third time within 45 seconds, Neil groans, trying to reach the device and switch it off while moving Andrew as little as possible. Andrew still has his bad mornings, still wakes up racoon-eyed after nights plagued by nightmares. These mornings, waking up to an Andrew who wants to be touched while asleep, is what gets Neil through the tough days. He’s not waking up Andrew for a text message.

  
Neil intended to switch the phone off or silence it, but it occurs to him that Andrew has all his group chats muted. If someone is texting him so incessantly in the early hours of the morning, it might be important.

Neil pries his eyes open to find several messages from Aaron.

> _(07:55) Clone: Put your allergy-inducing felines away_   
>    
>  _(07:55) Clone: 15 minutes_   
>    
>  _(07:56) Clone: Make sure Josten is decent_

  
  
Neil groans out loud this time. He can’t deal with Aaron before his morning coffee. He can’t deal with Aaron on consecutive days. He can hardly deal with Aaron at all.  
  
Well, that isn’t entirely accurate. Neil and Aaron’s friendship has improved healthily as the twins worked out their personal issues. But the essence of Aaron and Neil’s friendship is not acknowledging that it exists.  
  
"Drew, wakey wakey."

  
Andrew groans.

  
"wake up, my baby."

  
Andrew groans louder to assert dominance.

  
“your brother is on his way."  
  
That wakes Andrew up. Aaron just left; he couldn't just be coming over at the ass crack of dawn for a brotherly chill sesh.

Andrew sits up, “is he okay? He was just here yesterday. He didn’t say he was coming. Did something happen? He seemed pretty weird last night before he left. He took like half an hour in the bathroom and didn't make eye contact with anyone as they left. Personally, I just thought he was constipated, but maybe hmmph-" Andrew was cut off by Neil pinching his lips shut between his index finger and thumb.  
  
"He didn't say much, but I'm sure if it was an emergency, he'd have called. He didn't sound particularly upset in his text messages either, ". Neil passed Andrew his phone opened to his brother's text thread, "just said that you should clothe me and hide the cats."

Andrew visibly calms. Neil leans over, kissing Andrew on the cheek while mumbling against his skin; "I'm sure it's fine 'Drew. Maybe he was already nearby for some reason and decided to stop by-, or he probably just forgot something."

  
“unlikely”

  
"Listen, at the very worst, it's probably just an argument with Katelyn or something, and he needed to get out of the house. If it was an emergency, he wouldn't bother texting. He certainly wouldn't have the time to care if I'm decent."

  
Andrew released tension he didn’t even realize he was holding in. “you’re right. He did seem weird with her last night. And she’s moving in with him in a few weeks, there’s plenty to argue about right now.”

  
"Definitely," Neil agrees, seriously, "I know I'd have a lot to complain about if I had to see him first thing every morning."

  
"you did that for two years at Palmetto."

  
"sure, but he just avoided me for the most part."

  
By the time they washed up and Andrew did-in fact- make sure Neil was decent, Aaron’s Fiat is pulling up in their driveway. Neil puts his coffee down getting up from his comfortable spot on the couch – with Andrew’s head on his lap- to get the door. Before he could get there, though, Aaron simply unlocked their door and joined them in the kitchen, nearly giving Neil premature cardiac arrest.

  
“Fucking hell Aaron,” Neil turned his attention to Andrew who was now sipping on Neil’s abandoned coffee and looking very unhappy about it. His face crinkled in disgust, “bitter.” "in a moment of sentimentality”, Andrew continued “I gave Nicky the spare key".

  
“and he gave a copy to literally everyone we know?”

  
"I stole it from him. Why, who else has a key to this place?" Aaron enquires

  
"We woke up yesterday to discover that one Kevin Day has apparently moved into our guest room. Or our Kevin room, if you will." Andrew didn't miss the expression that claimed Aaron's features. He doesn't know how to interpret it just yet, but he won't forget it either.

“Kevin is here?" Aaron asked, bewildered and somewhat mortified.

Andrew raised a single eyebrow while the rest of his features remained apparently unaffected. Neil was always jealous that he couldn't do the eyebrow thing. "Is that a problem?"

"no," but Aaron invested too much effort into a simple answer. He also looked sort of like a rabbit who was about to run away. Andrew was not fooled.

"Neil and Kevin were just going on a run."

Neil caught the hint Andrew subtly gave him and followed his cue to give the twins some privacy. Whatever Aaron needed with Andrew; he wasn't happy about being caught off guard with anyone else here. He won’t appreciate Neil hanging out here either, then. Even if it is his house.

***

* * *

Neil knocked on the guest bedroom door, and Kevin immediately beckoned him in. When Neil entered, he found Kevin still shirtless in bed but very much awake. King was asleep directly on his head, Sir was walking up and down Kevin's bent leg, seemingly showcasing his balancing skills. Kevin looked exasperated.

“They keep doing this. I keep moving them and placing them on the floor, and they keep climbing me. They are obsessed with climbing me, Neil!”

Neil shrugs, “They’re just not used to tall people. You probably fascinate them. There’s so much of you.”

  
Kevin rolls his eyes. Neil picks up King and holds him to his chest but leaves Sir to complete his demonstration.

  
“did you need something or were you just looking for your cat’s?”

  
“we’re going for a run – Aaron and Andrew need some brotherly alone time, apparently. We’re being ditched.”

Kevin's eyebrows furrow and then shoot up into his hairline.

  
“Aaron’s coming?”

  
“Aaron’s here – we, however, have been particularly uninvited from the clubhouse on account of not being Minyard’s, so come on. Let’s get going."

Kevin suddenly looks excessively stressed; Neil can’t fathom why everyone is weird today.

Eventually, Kevin finishes freshening up while Neil feed's the cats and changes the kitty litter. They make their way back to the kitchen to find that Andrew left out some granola bars, coffee, and fruit. Neil took it for the gesture it was, an invitation to stay out of their hair for a while.

Neil left Andrew a note on the tiny notepad they keep next to the fridge.

* * *

> **_Took the Maz and Kevin_ **   
>  **_Going to the beachfront to run_ **   
>  **_Be back in a few hours_ **   
>  **_Enjoy the clubhouse_ **
> 
> **_\- Kisses, N_ **

* * *

  
The twins in question didn't hang around. Andrew made himself a mug of sugar with some coffee and left Aaron to his own devices in coffee making. They made their way to the canopy in the back yard and sipped their coffee in silence for a few minutes while they waited for the junkies to leave. Andrew didn't know what exactly was going on, but he knew Aaron didn't want anyone in his business. Andrew figured Aaron didn't even want him in his business; he couldn't fathom what Aaron was doing here, then. Maybe Aaron needed help. Surely if Aaron needed help, he'd come to Andrew.  
The thought of Aaron needing help turned on alarm bells in his mind. Apparently, he was being anxious kind of loudly because Aaron cut him off mid-thought, "I'm fine."

  
Andrew snorted, “have you been taking lessons from Neil or Ross Geller?”

  
Aaron rolled his eyes with the level of annoyance that only a sibling could evoke, "I am not on the run from the mafia, nor drunkenly trying to accept that the love of my life is dating my best friend."

  
“True, I’m dating the love of my own life.”

"Bold of you to assume you're my best friend," Aaron counters

  
"bold of me to assume you have any friends, really."

  
Aaron rolls his eyes again. Aaron rolls his eyes a lot.

"I really am okay. Nothing….terrible is happening."

  
"am I supposed to assume you missed me in the 7 hours since you left here last night?"

“I mean- you’re living in a different place from me for the first time since I found you, so,”

"How sweet, unfortunately, I am calling bullshit."

Aaron sighed, “I don’t really know what I’m doing here.”

Andrew is quiet for a while to let Aaron collect his thoughts. Eventually, the cats find them in the garden, which means they've been released from where Andrew hid them in Kevin's room. Kevin and Neil probably left, then.

Aaron keeps his distance while Andrew catches the kittens and locks them in his own bedroom, with their water bowls and a few cat toys to keep them occupied for a few hours. As a last-minute thought, he puts on an audiobook of 'Red, White and Royal Blue' for the cat's to listen to in his absence.

On his way back, he notices that the makeshift breakfast he left out for Neil and Kevin has been attacked and finds the note from Neil saying that he took the Maserati. Andrew finds Aaron on the porch, sitting on the porch swing. Andrew joins him.

“The junkies took the car. They’re training on the beach, so they’ll be a few hours.”

At Aaron’s prolonged silence, Andrew prompts, “did you decide what you’re doing with my bedroom yet?”

At Aaron's confused glance, he continues, "I imagine you'll keep Nicky's bedroom for him, for when he comes back on vacation. And in a way, it's his house, kind of, even though you're taking over. But what will you do with my room? A study? When is moving day for Katelyn?”

  
Aaron looks like he might throw up.

  
“do you still want to move in with Katelyn? There’s nothing wrong with not being ready for that. You’re not forced to take that step just because Nicky is going to Germany and I’m moving in with Neil.”

  
Aaron sips his coffee, looking ahead at a Christmas tree

  
"you can love her and want things to stay the way they are."

  
'like a band-aid,' Aaron thinks to himself, "I cheated on Katelyn."

  
Andrew stares at him. Aaron stares at the Christmas tree. Andrew stares at Aaron, staring at the Christmas tree.

“Pardon?”

  
“I cheated on Katelyn. I feel shit about it. I don’t know what to do. She wants to go buy curtains.”

"With who? You hardly hang out with any women she doesn’t know – is it someone she does know? Is it someone I know?”

“yes, and yes.”

“oh, brother. I didn’t think you had that in you. I gave her the shovel talk – quite literally, apparently, that was a waste of time."

Aaron just remained silent.

“you fought so hard for her. You fought me for her”, Andrew sounded puzzled, “why would you do all that if you weren’t serious about her? How could you cheat if you were? And wait – you said I know the person? None of our friends would have done that”

Aaron snorted.

"Which one was it? Was it a friend or just someone I know?”

“it was Kevin,” he says. So softly that Andrew is sure he misheard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3: The one where Andrew finds out


	3. The one where Andrew finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron’s voice is steady but quiet. Sincere, like he’s trying really hard to calm Andrew down. "I told you, Andrew. It was not non-consensual." 
> 
> Andrew doesn’t look at him, but his next words ring clear to everyone in the room, "not non-consensual is not consensual enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's car is a yellow 2015 Fiat 500, it looks really cute in contrast to his blonde hair and hazel eyes

Aaron and Andrew have both been staring at the neighbour's Christmas tree in silence for so long, famous landmarks probably receive less attention. Eventually, the silence broke.

  
“Well say something.”, Aaron prompted.

Andrew had never heard him that nervous. "Do I need to kill him?", Andrew turned to his brother then. His expression wasn't one of a protective brother, giving the shovel talk and offering the exaggerated empty gesture of killing the guy who hurt you. Andrew’s expression was one of a young boy who went through intensities of hurt, discomfort, and pain at the hands of bigger men that Aaron hopes he will never need to see again. He doesn't understand why Andrew has that look in his eye over this, though.

Until realization dawns on him. Aaron backtracks immediately, “oh gosh, no, Andrew, no. It’s alright. I’m okay, really. It wasn't like that!" he looks panicked now, "it wasn't…non-consensual."

Andrew's shoulder's relaxed, and his breaths get deeper, "you..did this voluntarily?” he furrows his eyebrows. Confusion clearly dominating his initial fury. “what happened to all the heterosexuality?”

Aaron sighs, “I wouldn’t exactly say _'voluntarily'_ , I didn’t _want_ to cheat on my girlfriend."

  
Andrew raises an eyebrow, “was it consensual or not, Aaron, do I need to call Neil to get Day back here so I can gut him or fucking not, _Aaron_ -" he was getting worked up again.

"calm down, Andrew. I told you I'm fine, didn't I" Aaron tries to explain, "I just mean… we were caught up in the moment, y'know? We were talking, and it got …intimate", Aaron grimaces at his own words, "we were talking, and it just…happened. He didn’t ask as explicitly as Josten does every time he touches you, but I could have left if I wanted to. He didn’t force me. The thing is..when I was in the moment, I didn't want to stop him. But afterwards... I guess I had forgotten about Katelyn entirely, and she was just inside, and I-"

  
“wait wait wait wait when exactly did your little rendezvous happen?”

  
“last night,” Aaron admits, clearly uncomfortable, “here, on this porch swing.”

  
Andrew looks severely horrified; "well you can have the fucking porch swing!" he raises his voice for the first time that whole conversation – not the part Aaron thought would make him raise his voice – as he gets up and stands adjacent to the porch swing instead. He may likely never sit on it again.  
Ever.

“so yes Katelyn was inside with you guys and I just came to check on Kevin, he seemed.. distracted during dinner. We’ve always been close. Whatever his reason for being around us all the time, for a long time in college he was one of the very few people who put up with me, not because we were blood.”

Andrew understands this. Having someone stick by you voluntarily, not because of a deal or familial attachment.

“It just felt… natural in a weird fucking way. It was Kevin. I know Kevin. It didn't feel like this big sexuality crisis where I'm making out with a guy, it was just Kevin."

"And then you remembered the cheerleader existed."

“she’s not even a cheerleader anymore, asshole, that’s like referring to me as ‘ _the backliner_ ’”

“I didn’t even do that in your exy days, you were a _terrible_ backliner," Andrew responds quite earnestly.

Aaron groans exasperatedly, “not the fucking time, Andrew,” he berates his twin, “what the fuck do I do?”

“Okay, to be clear; are you asking me what to do about Kevin or Katelyn?”

“what do you mean?”

"well," Andrew takes a minute to arrange his thoughts. He seems to be choosing his next words very carefully.

"Are you here because you're having a sexuality crisis and don't know what to do?  
Or because you need to come clean to your girlfriend and don’t know how?  
Or because you don’t know what this means with Kevin or what to do about this new turn in your friendship?”

"WELL, NOW YOU JUST STRESSED ME OUT EVEN MORE”

  
“YOU NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! I can make sure Kevin never touches you, ever again if that’s what you’re asking. I can make this go away. He’ll never touch or look at you ever again, and you can go back to the cheerleader and move in together. I won't tell anyone, even Neil, if you want. And whether or not you choose to tell her will be up to you. If it didn’t mean anything, I'm sure she will eventually understand, even if she's angry at first."

Aaron looks like he needs some time to take in everything his brother has just said. "Talking to Katelyn, I can handle on my own..maybe this is sort of a sexuality crisis. I don’t see any men differently. I don’t even see Kevin differently if I’m honest. I just feel..like ..” Aaron is grasping at straws trying to put his words together, “it feels like the only problem I have with last night is that it will hurt Katelyn. I either lie to her and keep it a secret or tell her and risk ruining everything. After everything she’s been through for us, all the waiting she did to be with me in the first place, dealing with you, no offence,”

"None taken."

“it’s the biggest betrayal, just before we can move in together. I’m upset because I cheated on my girlfriend. It doesn’t make a difference if you cheat with a man or women, it’s a betrayal and that’s what I did.”

Andrew is quiet.

Aaron continues, “and then I’m confused because my only issue is Katelyn. Why didn’t I stop him? I could have. I was forced into nothing. Caught off guard, yeah, but I should have put a stop to it. And I should be more upset about what happened than I am, for more reasons than just being taken,” Aaron fumbles on his words, “I just….I genuinely don’t feel gay”

“making out with a guy doesn’t make you gay. Trust me, I’m gay.”

“I don’t feel bisexual either.”

“Neil is neither. He meant it when he said he didn’t swing. But he swing’s for me,”

Aaron makes a face that very much says ‘eww Neil’

“he has to be emotionally invested in someone before he can even see them that way. Maybe you are too, you just assumed you're straight because the only other time that it happened, it happened with a woman so you didn’t need to psychoanalyze it”

Aaron looks surprised, “you think I’m demi?”

“I don’t know what you are, only you can decide that. But I don’t think what you decide to label it is important. That doesn’t matter. What does matter, and what deserves your attention right now is how you feel about what happened and those involved. You need to figure out how you feel before you can make a decision. You seem more confused about how you feel about each of them than anything else.”

“maybe I should see Bee”

“that’s a good idea. She helped me figure out my sexuality and be okay with it, even after everything. As I said, it's not the most important thing, the labelling, but it helps you identify yourself. Having a better understanding about how you feel, giving a name to how you identify..it’s important for you. No one else needs to know. You don't owe the explanation to anyone.. but I think it would help you to figure out your own mind.”

Aaron gives his brother a long look. “thank you, Andrew.”

Andrew nods and makes to head back inside. They heard the car a few minutes ago. Kevin and Neil are probably back and waiting for them.

Aaron tries again, “I mean it, Andrew. I didn’t know where to go. I didn’t even know exactly what the problem was or how to feel or how to fix it... I didn’t know where to go when the unsafe place was my own head. I’d been driving around for hours. And I just … I ended up here. You’ve always fixed my problems. I don’t know if being in a crisis took me back to old habits, or whatever, but this felt like a safe place. Not this house, this is my second time here. But you. We don’t do the sappy brother thing, but when I needed a safe place I ended up in your kitchen. So I guess…thank you.”

Andrew really did want to cry. Aaron had grown up in a family – no matter how dysfunctional. And he'd had Nicky his whole life. Andrew spent more years of his life entirely alone than otherwise. 'Family' was a strange concept to him. He didn't know if he was doing this brother thing right. He only understood protection; because no one had ever protected him.

Having his brother thank him for making him feel safe emotionally and psychologically, in a way that didn’t require his knives or fists… he didn’t know how to feel.

“you are,” he tried, “safe here, I mean.”

Aaron nodded, and they headed inside.

Neil was making a giant omelette – intending to feed four grown men, three of whom are pro athletes- while Kevin fried some bacon.

Aaron didn't say a word to either of them as he made for his wallet and car keys; he seemed to be ready to leave.

Neil received a kiss on the cheek from Andrew in greeting. He was about to offer Aaron to stay for breakfast when Neil noticed Andrew grab their mini step ladder from the pantry. (yes, they have a step ladder because obvious reasons)  
"I don't think you need that right now Drew," and Neil smirks in Kevin's direction, "we have a rather tall Kevin here right now who can make his long limbs useful and reach the top shelves."

"you're just insulting yourself, really," Kevin says at the same time as Andrew says, "I see him."

Before anyone can contribute further, Andrew casually places said step ladder directly behind Kevin, where he stands, facing the stove. He mounts it so that they are at equal heights. Neil and Aaron don't have time to be confused because Andrew has a knife in his hand – from his armbands and not the kitchen, which is probably worse – and has an arm around Kevin, holding the knife anterior to his neck.  
They're close enough to each other that Kevin can't move back from the knife because of Andrew's body. The knife is touching his skin. One wrong move and it will penetrate it.

Neil turns on Aaron, “what the fuck is going on”

Aaron ignored him, “Andrew I told you it’s fine!”

“what the fuck Andrew!” Kevin yells as best as he can while moving as little as possible

Andrew ignores them all.

There’s a fire in Andrew’s eyes that Neil hasn’t seen since the foxes fetched him from the FBI.

“you will keep your paws off my brother, do you understand?" Andrew's voice is steel, the knife unwavering. He seems to have edged it closer to Kevin's throat because he's leaning back now, pressing into Andrew, who doesn't move an inch, even while balancing on the step stool.

At Andrew’s words, Neil turns a curious glance at Aaron. He doesn’t know what’s going on, so he decides to trust Andrew's judgment instead of distracting him or talking him out of threatening Kevin. The fact that Aaron doesn't ask him to is more concerning. He’s fairly certain that Andrew wouldn’t actually stab Kevin, but this is also the man who strangled Kevin trying to save Neil, so.

Aaron’s voice is steady but quiet. Sincere, like he’s trying really hard to calm Andrew down. "I told you, Andrew. It was not non-consensual."

Andrew doesn’t look at him, but his next words ring clear to everyone in the room, "not non-consensual is not consensual enough."

The room is silent. Everyone knows that Andrew doesn’t take the idea of consent lightly. Doesn't play fast and loose with the term. Andrew and Neil have been together for years, and still, they ask each other before they touch each other.

“you don’t understand, Andrew," Kevin says, slowly. He's trying not to instigate this further, "I would never force him – or anyone."

“no you do not fucking understand, Kevin" Andrew spits out his name with so much venom it actually sounds more formal and impersonal than when he calls Kevin 'Day', "you don't get to come to a family dinner, fucking grope my brother in my house-,"

Kevin’s blood goes ice as he realizes the comparison that Andrew is making. He knows full well that it's not the same. But he can't find it in him to be mad at Andrew, knowing full well what Andrew remembers in HD memory.  
“- causing him to have a fucking sexuality crisis, and then go to sleep in my fucking guest bedroom.”

Aaron is the only one with words, "look at me, brother," as he walks around the kitchen to position himself in both Andrew and Kevin's line of sight, "look at me. I'm alright," Aaron supports his argument by pulling his shirt off, "I'm completely fine. He didn't hurt me. He would never, we both know it. Whatever we did, I liked it, or I wouldn't be having the sexuality crises I'd just be angry. I'm not angry. I'm confused and conflicted about Katelyn and you're right, maybe it wasn't consensual enough-"

Aaron gives a pointed glance to Kevin.

“- because if I were thinking, I never would have cheated on my girlfriend. But I’m not angry because I don’t regret that it happened.” Aaron’s eyes are still locked with Kevin

“I just need to think and figure out how to go forward from here.” Aaron turns back to Andrew, “ I’ll go to Bee as we said. There’s no need to gut Kevin, really. I know this is how you know to protect me, but I came over here to talk to you. Because you’re my brother and my support system and because Nicky would be way too happy about this. I’m not angry or hurt, so really, you can let him go."

These were the most consecutive words Neil has ever heard Aaron say.

"you will never touch my brother again without fucking asking him first," Andrew informs Kevin, knife to his throat, "no, you will not fucking touch my brother again unless he fucking asks you to. Is that clear?"

Kevin nods. Andrew lets him go.

Neil is very confused but saves his questions for later. He follows Kevin to the guest room, giving the twins a moment alone.

At the guest room, he finds Kevin packing his overnight bag for a hasty retreat. He wants to say something. Check if he's doing okay? But that makes it look like he's taking Kevin's side over Andrew's.  
Help him pack? But that’s like he wants Kevin to leave, which he doesn’t. he decides to be a silent presence and wait until he can talk to Andrew and get all the information before trying to get involved.

When they get back outside, they find that Andrew is reversing the Maserati so that Kevin's Jeep is accessible (he was expected to leave, then). Aaron blinks the fiat's lights at Andrew in goodbye as he departs. Andrew flashes the Maserati's lights back.

Kevin leaves with a nod to Neil and doesn’t acknowledge Andrew.

Andrew and Neil get back inside, now with too much food for just the two of them. Also, the bacon is almost burnt.

Instead of interrogating Andrew just yet, he joins Andrew on the couch, "yes or no?"

“yes,” Andrew responds, "what's so hard about that?"

Neil leans over and kisses Andrew’s nose before leaning back into the cushions beside him. “nothing, but…I think it just doesn’t occur to the average person. I don’t know what happened, but Aaron didn’t seem upset about Kevin being intrusive, I don't think that was the issue."

Andrew puts his feet on Neil's lap as he leans back on the couch's armrest, facing Neil. "it wasn't. But the issue would have been cleanly avoided had the idiot asked. Aaron would have remembered his girlfriend and had time to think about what he wanted and what it means about his sexuality before he made a decision."

Neil rubs Andrew's feet, and Andrew almost purrs. “ I don’t think it occurred to him. And I think Aaron could have stopped things regardless of those reasons. Whatever’s going on, those two need to talk through it. They need to both figure out what this means for themselves and their friendship. But I know why you did what you did. Just.. don’t be too hard on Kevin. He can be trusted, even with Aaron. You can be there for Aaron without the knives, you know. It sounded like today he just needed you. Without the knives.”

"Yeah, it was really weird."

Neil smirked, “so you decided to do something a bit more comfortable and stab Kevin?”

Andrew shoves his foot into Neil’s cheek. Neil grabs his foot and kisses the heel of it.

"you're disgusting," Andrew informs him.

"and you love your brother."

  
“and you are worried about Kevin."

"I am a disappointment to myself, yes." Neil answered, "he was distracted today, barely ran at all."

"Hmm," Andrew humms acknowledgement, "well he knew that Aaron was likely telling me how he groped my twin brother, so," Andrew's voice was rising.

"How did that happen."

"last night on our fucking porch swing."

Neil looks surprised and then frowns. "I used to really love that porch swing."

“well, we’re gifting it to Columbia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: The one with Kevin's shirt


	4. The one with Kevin's shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sun rose higher into the sky, and his coffee turned cold, Katelyn opened her eyes and smiled at him. It took her a minute to realize he was sitting on his "clothes chair" that he keeps next to the bed, and there were tears unshed in his eyes. 
> 
> "what happened?" her voice unsteady from concern and disuse. 
> 
> A tear rolled down Aaron's cheek, "we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron does some introspection

Aaron had been tossing and turning in his sheets for an hour and a half now. It was nearly 4 am, the sun was yet to rise, and his girlfriend was asleep next to him, curled up on her side of the bed. The physical space separating them was large enough to fit a whole Minyard.  
  
Aaron had been keeping Katelyn at arms-length ever since the porch-swing incident three days ago, and she was getting suspicious. Aaron had never hidden his darkness from Katelyn, and there had been plenty of it. Where casual hook-ups and week-long girlfriends had fled in distaste of either commitment or Andrew, Katelyn's loyalty never wavered. Aaron felt horrible.  
  
It only made him feel worse since their sexual chemistry had been…vanilla lately. They made love, which made him feel content. However, as they learned during the months of final exams, incompatible shifts where Aaron worked a night shift starting as soon as Katelyn's shift ended, and Aaron trying to complete his PhD while maintaining a full-time job; they could go without sex. They had once gone three weeks without anything more than a chaste kiss hello and goodbye, and two weeks without seeing each other at all on a different occasion. This never bothered Aaron before.  
  
His relationship with Katelyn was a solid, immovable thing. They were metaphorically married already. Aaron took their ability to focus on their individual goals as a healthy quality in their relationship. Being in love didn't distract them from their self-fulfilment. They were independent; you didn't need to be dependent on someone to love them. He knew full-well that Katelyn didn't need him, and he loved that about her. She was an independent woman. She didn't need him to be with him. She simply wanted and loved him. Every day he woke up with her as his girlfriend, he knew it was because she chose him. She chose him again and again, every day. It was voluntary. She loved him on purpose. He didn't deserve her, but he appreciated the shit out of her. This did make him feel worse, though.  
  
Even when they did have sex recently, It felt like a habit—part of a schedule. Now and then, kissing would lead to some heterosexual traditionally positioned sex, and then they would go to sleep. They hadn't done anything 'kinky' in a long time. Their sex life was…mature.  
  
When Nicky announced that he would like to move back to Germany and the twins supported his decision, Aaron casually mentioned that Katelyn should move in. This had prompted Andrew and Neil to move out immediately, but Aaron and Katelyn sharing a house felt logical. Katelyn hadn't moved in as yet, but she was adamant about staying over last night, probably sensing his distance.  
  
He wished she hadn't stayed over, considering the dream he had about Kevin Day last night. Since Katelyn and Aaron stopped sneaking around, things had gotten more comfortable. Less forbidden. Less…passionate. Aaron wished he hadn't woken up at 2:30 am with a boner after dreaming about his best friend.  
  
In the dream, they were back in college. Following a night of drunk fun at Eden's, they were back at the Columbia house – where Aaron was currently in bed with not-Kevin. Aaron had quietly snuck out of his room while his cousin and brother were asleep to find Kevin Day asleep on the couch, shirtless. Aaron himself was shirtless in a pair of boxers only. He walked over to Kevin and slipped into his shirt (his Fox's exy team shirt, apparently). The sleeves almost reached Aaron's elbows, and the length of it reached his mid-thigh. It smelled like Kevin, sweat, and vodka. Dream-Aaron was entranced. He climbed onto the couch next to shirtless-Kevin and assumed little-spoon position. They slept like that until Kevin woke up with morning wood, and Aaron had to sneak back to his bedroom before Andrew could find out.  
  
This wasn't a sexual dream – but it was definitely more sexual than Aaron would have liked. Now Aaron was wondering if he just simply liked forbidden fruit. If the high of sneaking around having secret rendezvous, hiding from Andrew was some fucked up kink.  
  
Maybe he should use this to work on his sex life with Katelyn. Perhaps they could try having some illegal public sex and risk getting arrested. That could bring the excitement back. Katelyn deserved that much.  
  
Aaron rechecked his phone, 04:21. A little early, but an acceptable time to leave the bed. He got up and made some coffee. He turned on the TV – and Kevin Day's face was on it. Aaron promptly swore and switched it off. This was bullshit. He missed his best friend; he couldn't talk to him anymore without acknowledging what happened. He missed his girlfriend; he couldn't talk to her at all without risking singing like a canary. Nicky was currently asleep with Erik in his bedroom; they were leaving in a little over a week. Nicky didn't need this drama. He wouldn't go to Germany if he knew Aaron was having a sexuality crisis. And Nicky deserved to go. He just had to keep his shit together for a week.  
  
Aaron is fine. Everything will be fine. He can avoid Kevin for that long; Andrew warned him off Aaron anyway. He can avoid extensive communication with Katelyn temporarily.  
He can keep this all out of his mind for now.  
  
He sips on his coffee, picking up his phone. He scrolls through Instagram and find's a post by @NeilJos10 from last night. It was a throwback picture of Andrew from their Palmetto Foxes days at the night practice they would often attend. The changeroom was empty, but Andrew was sitting on the floor, ignoring Neil and staring at his phone. The caption was some cheesy shit like "you've always been my answer @AMinyard," but Aaron didn't even care enough to comment puking emojis. His attention was diverted to the team shirt, a distance behind Andrew on a hanger. It had the number 2 on it in bold white, contrasting against the orange dominating it. And it said, "Day."  
  
Aaron had just had a whole inappropriate dream about wrapping up in this shirt, and Kevin's arms. He was not okay. He yearned for Kevin suddenly, deeply. Not in a sexual way. Not to complete what they started days ago. He yearned to be the little spoon, lost in Kevin's large shirt. The smell of Kevin, sweat, and vodka.

He grabbed his phone, brought up Kevin's number, then remembered Katelyn in his bedroom and backspaced. He brought up Andrew's number and realized it was once again ass o'clock in the morning, and backspaced. He went back to his bedroom and watched Katelyn sleep for two hours while overthinking.  
  
The rising sun hit her skin in beautiful rays of golden highlights. Her hair was long and wavy, and there were freckles on her nose, but nowhere else. She had cut bangs a month ago, and they needed trimming; they fell into her eyes. She slept in her pyjamas, the cozy flannel kind, not the sexy ones she would wear whenever she stayed over at the beginning of their relationship because she didn't need to always look sexy for him. Because she trusted him to always find her sexy. Because she felt secure enough to just be Katelyn.  
  
He hated himself, right now. He didn't know what to do, but she deserved more than secrets and lies. He watched the dip of her clavicle and the soft cupids bow of her lips. It may be the last time he gets to see her in his bed. He didn't know yet if this was an "I'm sorry – please don't leave me" speech or an "I love you but-" speech.  
  
As the sun rose higher into the sky, and his coffee turned cold, Katelyn opened her eyes and smiled at him. It took her a minute to realize that Aaron was sitting on his "clothes chair" that he keeps next to the bed, and that there were unshed tears in his eyes.  
"What happened?" her voice unsteady from concern and disuse.  
  
A tear rolled down Aaron's cheek, "we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry - Katelyn deserved better


	5. The one where Nicky leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he could leave, Nicky hugged the twins; one in each arm. 
> 
> “I have just enough arms for both of you,” he said, choking back a sob.
> 
> The twins didn’t bother making fun of him or cringing at the cheesiness. They hugged for a few minutes, and when they pulled away, Aaron and Andrew both had tearful eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are my chapter's too short?

Tears.

So much of tears.

Neil had never seen a grown man shed so much of tears, and he had been tortured. On several occasions.

Neil, Kevin, Erik, Nicky and the twins were currently at the airport, arguing over whether to get coffee or lunch, where to eat and whether or not they should wait for the upperclassman to do so.

In two hours and 43 minutes, Nicky would be boarding a 3rd class flight to Germany with his fiancé; relocating without the twins in tow for the first time since Tilda died.

Nicky was in a consistent state of teary eyes, which escalated to a few minutes of wailing, every 20 minutes or so. Erik looked like he might tear up every time Nicky started to cry, but he put his boyfriend back together and was strong enough for Nicky to lean on every time. The was comforting patience given off by Erik whenever he looked at Nicky. He understood what Nicky was giving up. They had agreed to spend the rest of their lives together, and Nicky had reassured him on several occasions that moving back to take care of the twins had made no changes to his plan to move back to Germany with Erik after graduation, once the twins were okay. He ended up staying two years longer, not ready to leave the twins behind. But, it was time to go home now. It was finally time for Nicky to live for himself and prioritise his own happiness. It was time for someone else to take care of _him_ , for a change. And Erik was everything that Nicky had ever needed.

There was a light in Erik’s eyes that shone brightly. He couldn’t wait for Nicky to return to him with any degree of domestic permanence. Nicky was excited to finally spend his life with the love of it, but he didn’t want to leave his twins.

The twins in question were both quite terrible at expressing their emotions, but their yearning for their cousin was evident.

Aaron was quieter than usual. He made no complaints when Erik blatantly showed Nicky public affection. He quietly watched his cousin be soothed by Erik’s presence. Aaron was concerned that if he said anything at all to Nicky, he might say everything and then start crying. Nicky was not aware of the Kevin-Aaron-Katelyn dilemma. Aaron justified her absence at the farewell party the night prior by saying that she had to work; this was probably true, but completely irrelevant. Katelyn wasn’t at the airport either, but Nicky likely assumed she would arrive later with the upperclassmen. She would not. Aaron hoped that Nicky would be too preoccupied to notice, at least until he was far enough away to not cancel his plans on account of Aaron’s relationship drama. After everything that Nicky had given up for Aaron, he couldn’t burden Nicky with his issues when he finally decided to go back home. To Nicky, 'home' would always mean Germany, because his home was Erik. If Nicky knew about recent events, he’d send Erik home without him and Aaron couldn’t let that happen. His parting gift to his cousin was the gift of peace of mind. Even if Aaron felt like his own mind was a maelstrom.

Andrew was quiet too, although this was less uncharacteristic. His sentimentality was evident in that he had hardly looked away from Nicky for longer than 15 consecutive seconds in the last two hours. He seemed to be staring at Nicky, observing every little thing he did. Neil assumed Andrew was memorizing Nicky. Appreciating his last moments for an undetermined amount of time, with his cousin. Germany was far away, and it would be a while until they would all be together in person again. Currently, no plans were made for the twins to visit Germany, nor for Nicky to come back home any time soon. Andrew watched Nicky with the longing of a little boy, preparing to say goodbye to the only adult who ever wanted him. Nicky could be seen as the twins' cousin, guardian, brother or weird uncle; whatever he was, he was the only person who had ever taken care of Andrew with any degree of permanence, or given him a home that wasn’t destructive. Andrew may have been discreet about his emotions at the time, but when he got the chance to go to college on a full-ride, he took his makeshift family with him. In many ways, Nicky was his home.

Neil and Kevin strayed behind the cousins, giving them some privacy. They were just strolling the food court, but Nicky had a twin on either side of him as they argued over what to eat. Neil wondered how many nights this argument took place over the years when the three of them lived alone in Columbia; while the twins finished high school. Was this nostalgic? Was Andrew drawing comparisons to memories in his mind? Would Nicky burst out crying?

Erik strolled ahead of the cousins as he genuinely contemplated their dining options.

This was the first time Neil and Kevin had had a moment alone since Andrew threatened Kevin at knifepoint nearly two weeks ago. Neil had never made Kevin explain his role in the conflict; it wasn’t his business. Also, he’d been getting frequent updates from Andrew.

Apparently, Kevin and Aaron hadn’t talked as yet – or at all since the porch swing thing, and Aaron and Katelyn had ended things. Aaron drove over once again in the early hours of the morning to update Andrew on that new development. Neil suspected they were bonding – and learning how to gossip.

***

* * *

  
Aaron had shown up at their doorstep that morning with coconut-cream pie. Apparently, his approach was to keep feeding Andrew desert so he listened to him complain about his life. Neil had to admit that it wasn’t a bad strategy. Aaron had explained to Andrew that he told Katelyn everything, about how he cheated on her with Kevin. She asked him about his sexuality and he had said he was still figuring it out.

“she asked me what that meant for us.”, Aaron had told Andrew. The three of them were in Neil and Andrew’s kitchen. Neil was chopping up some mushrooms and tomato, making them some lunch. Andrew was stuffing his face with pie while Aaron had a mental and emotional breakdown.

“hmm,” Andrew replied, through a mouthful of cream.

“helpful”, Aaron remarked. “she gave me an ultimatum and I wanted to be pissed but she’s Katelyn so of course, she had to go and give me a goddamn sensitive ultimatum like what the fuck. She couldn’t even let me hate her.”

“hmmm.”

“anyway,” Aaron continued, realising that this would be a one-sided conversation. “she said that I need to choose. Either her or Kevin. I told her it wasn’t like that, it’s not like I want to date Kevin or something. It was just a moment of ….fuck- I don’t even know. But it told her it wasn’t a choice between them. She said that she understands – sort of. She appreciated my honesty. Like what the fuck Andrew? She was like ‘thanks for telling me about the cheating’ like fuck I just felt worse, I never deserved her –”

“what was the ultimatum ?” Neil added from the stove in an attempt to make up for his boyfriend; who hadn’t contributed much to the conversation once the desert was produced.

“We could do some couples counselling with Bee together. I told her that I planned to see Bee anyway, to figure stuff out. She said we could do a few couples sessions and work through this. She wouldn’t leave me because of it. She was upset, but she wanted to get through this.”

Andrew was surprised, “that’s not an ultimatum”

“I’d have to give up Kevin. She wouldn’t leave me on account of me cheating on her with Kevin, but I can’t keep them both in my life. I mean – I explained to her that we literally have the same circle and she said that if it’s a group thing then she doesn’t expect me to, like leave… but I don’t need to be alone with him at any point, even if it's just platonic. I wouldn’t be able to just hang out with Kevin. If all our friends are together its fine but if people are leaving, I should leave too and not allow myself to be a position where I am alone with him ever again. I can’t hang out with him without you guys and I had to call him, on speaker so she can hear, and inform him that I explained everything to ‘my girlfriend’ and that I feel it is best for my relationship and my own psychological and mental health if he and I keep some distance between us. And make it clear that what happened between us that night was a mistake that will never happen again.”

Andrew and Neil stared at Aaron.

  
They had expected tears, screaming, fighting. Moving out (or not moving in). They had expected begging and refusing and broken hearts. They had not expected mature negotiation and ultimatums that were... somewhat reasonable for or a long-term girlfriend who had just gotten her trust broken to ask.

“I don’t understand how you ended up breaking up”, Andrew eventually admitted. “she dealt with this with far more maturity than I had expected.

“she asked me for my choice, and I said I didn’t know. It was either keep Katelyn and virtually lose my best friend – I mean we would be civil but we would in no way still be us. Or I lose Katelyn and we still don’t know if Kevin and I will ever overcome this on our own.”

“ you chose Kevin?” Andrew exclaimed, “you chose Katelyn over me!”

“I did not choose Katelyn over you, I didn’t want to need to choose at all. I wanted my girlfriend and brother to coexist, that was all” Aaron said, “and no I didn’t choose Kevin over Katelyn. I just … I couldn’t close the door on Kevin and shut him out indefinitely.”

“so you chose him.”

“I told Katelyn I don’t know. I didn’t want her to leave but I didn’t want to push Kevin away. She seemed annoyed at me, she didn’t think I would have any problem with the ultimatum. It was an easy choice, in her opinion. She walked out the door. She said she’s going to sit in her car and count to 10, and if I’m not there she’s driving off and that’s the end of us. But if I stop her, I need to be serious about fixing this and putting Kevin behind me. She walked to her car. I heard her drive off some 20 seconds later. I just… I couldn’t stand the thought of losing Kevin indefinitely. I could even deal with the 'not being alone with him' thing, as long as I’d still see him when we all hang out. But…that phone call she expected me to make. I couldn’t find it in myself to tell him it was a mistake, or that we could never touch again. I couldn’t close the door on whatever this is. I never wanted this to be a choice between them because I knew it’s a choice I couldn’t make. So, in the end, I guess... I just never opened the door...I let her make the choice and drive off.”

“you know that doesn’t count as her breaking up with you right? She gave you a choice and you made it. You closed the door on your relationship. You can’t tell people she left you, you made that choice.”, it was Neil. Andrew was staring at his brother, baffled.

Aaron shrugged, “I hated watching her drive off. But I knew what I could and couldn’t take. Kevin doesn’t know any of this though. I have an idea…”

  
***

* * *

Andrew and Kevin had ignored each other for a few days until Andrew offered Kevin a drink at the farewell last night, Kevin accepted, and apparently, all was forgiven. Neil supposed the almost stabbing incident was hardly the biggest hurdle their friendship has faced.

Aaron and Kevin seemed to be tiptoeing around each other at the party, but Neil knew that wouldn’t last much longer. Things had been tense and fragile between them lately. Aaron was too emotionally dishevelled, and Kevin felt guilty for causing Aaron stress and heartache. Neither knew how to break the ice. Neil knew that wouldn’t last long, considering what was coming.  
For now, however, Nicky was the priority. As soon as Nicky got on that plane, though, Neil knew things were going to get a lot more interesting. He dreaded it.

Leaving the twins to their theatrics, Neil diverted to meet Matt.

  
***

* * *

It had been years since the foxes had simultaneously been in the same place. The last all of them were together was Dan and Matt’s wedding three years prior. The foxes kept in touch post-college, shared the big things, and they even still had a group chat. But with a dozen adults leading their own lives, it was rare for everyone to be free at once. Still, the crew had regrouped for Nicky last night, came to the airport to see him off today and planned to have dinner tonight after Nicky’s flight before they got on their own flights back home.

It was the perfect opportunity for the twins to execute the plan.

Aaron didn’t know how he felt about the plan. It had been Andrew’s plan, but his idea and the only other person who knew about it was Josten. Andrew told him because they had to tell Neil because ‘Neil has the ability to see through us and ruin everything’, but Aaron suspects that Andrew just can’t lie to Neil. It doesn’t matter though, as long as Kevin doesn’t know. Aaron looks across the table to where Andrew is seemingly soaking his pancakes in syrup. And diabetes. He pulls out his phone.

> _(15:21) Aaron Minyard: At dinner tonight? After Nicky’s flight??_

Andrew’s phone vibrates on the table next to him; he glances at the screen, rolls his eyes and replies to Aaron. Aaron’s phone vibrates in his hand.

> _(15:22) Chocolate thun-da: Operation Switchyard is a go for 08h00 post-Nicky departure._

  
Aaron rolls his eyes.

  
Back in their first year of college, the cousins attended a Halloween party at Edens. Nicky wanted them to coordinate, so after some arguing, Nicky was ‘The cat in the hat’.  
The twins were ‘Thing 1’ and ‘Thing 2’. Aaron refused to be ‘Thing 2’; Andrew agreed since 'Thing 2' also goes by ‘Chocolate thun-da’. That night, Andrew had introduced himself to everyone as “Thing 2, Chocolate thun-da, or Ben.” With a perfectly disinterested tone. The name stuck.

> _(15:22) Aaron Minyard: We are not calling it that._
> 
> _(15:22) Chocolate thun-da: Yes, we are, it’s a Twinyard switch._
> 
> _(15:23) Aaron Minyard: I have made it perfectly clear how I feel about Twinyard_
> 
> _(15:23) Chocolate thun-da: I have made it perfectly clear I don’t care how you feel_

Aaron glared at his twin across the table, and then their interaction was interrupted by a wailing Nicky.  
  


***

* * *

Nicky got on his flight sobbing. But he had his fiancé’s fingers threaded between his, and that was everything. As sad as this moment was, everyone knew it was seven years late. Everyone knew that Nicky never wanted to come back to a place that represented depths of hurt and shame. Never wanted to leave behind his soulmate. No one knew the strain the distance had on their relationship, how many times they broke up for a few hours, or days, or weeks at a time until they remembered why they decided to wait for each other in the first place. No one knew how years ago when the twins sometimes acted ungrateful to Nicky, he wanted to scream and cry and yell and remind them that he gave up the happiest version of himself to be here for them. No one knew how many sleepless nights Erik spent, scared that Nicky would change his mind and never return to him, or how many sleepless nights Nicky spent scared that Erik would stop waiting because this wasn’t his burden to bear. No one knew. But everyone knew that Nicky deserved this chance to live a happy life, in love, far away from the people who hurt him.

Before he could leave, Nicky hugged the twins; one in each arm. “I have just enough arms for both of you,” he said, choking back a sob. The twins didn’t bother making fun of him or cringing at the cheesiness. They hugged for a few minutes, and when they pulled away, Aaron and Andrew both had tearful eyes.

The upperclassmen had said goodbye to Nicky, but everyone stood back as the cousins said their final goodbyes. It was rare to see the twins this intensely vulnerable. But Nicky was one of the few people who could break the guards down, even if he looked harmless.

As Nicky boarded the flight, Neil laid a hand on Andrew’s back. A silent gesture of support. Andrew wouldn’t make a scene in public, but he knew Neil was there. Neil momentarily felt bad for Aaron; there was no one to lay a hand on his back.

The flight took off, taking Nicky to a very belated happy ever after.

The foxes headed off to their cars; they’d regroup at the restaurant with their dinner reservations, unknowingly in the midst of operation Switchyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: The one with operation Switchyard


	6. The one with Operation Switchyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _(21:03) Aaron Minyard: Call me_
> 
> _Incoming Call Chocolate thun-da_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am adamant that; 
> 
> Neil --> Hoodie 
> 
> Andrew --> Military Jacket 
> 
> Aaron --> Baseball Jacket
> 
> Kevin --> Leather Jacket

As the crew headed to their respective cars, Andrew and Aaron detoured to airport’s cloakroom, where Neil stood guard outside. Neil gave the twins their privacy to switch clothes, although he couldn’t help but overhear their bickering.

“did you have to wear a yellow fucking shirt”

  
“well excuse the fuck out of me – my spring colours aren’t grey and light black”

  
“you look ridiculous!”

  
“We _look_ the _same_!”

  
“well aren’t you a ray of fucking sunshine”

  
“well congratulations – you get to be one for the next few hours”

  
“jokes on you, you need to sit next to Neil!”

“Hey!”, Neil berated from outside the room

The twins kept bickering. Andrew said that Aaron’s hair consistently looks like he just got up, and Aaron complained about Andrew’s platform boots saying he’s trying to make up the height difference between himself and Neil. Aaron observed that Andrew’s shirt was too baggy on him and said that Andrew’s eating habits are catching up to him, Andrew retorted that he is in perfect shape, that Aaron is just too scrawny, and hit him with a “do you even lift, bro?”

Overall, Neil was happy whenever the twins bonded, although he was dreading the next few hours of pretending not to be in love with Andrew and pretending to love Aaron instead. Neil still wasn’t entirely certain why they were doing this.

After 20 minutes of standing guard; he knocked on the door. Neil realised that the room had quietened for a few minutes. “Seriously, how long does it take to swap clothes”

“come in”, Neil heard Andrew say

Neil slowly twisted the doorknob, peeking inside. It really was a sight to behold.

Andrew and Aaron were sitting cross-legged on the floor, opposite each other, and Andrew was painting Aaron’s nails. Neil was ...confused. He also wanted to take a picture for Nicky – certainly, this would make him burst into tears again.

  
“Are you going to braid each other’s hair next?”

  
Andrew completed a very impressive eye roll, “If we’re doing this, we’re being thorough. My nails were painted this morning”

  
“Mine wasn’t, don’t forget to clean yours off”, Aaron’s tone was casual. Not condescending about Andrew wearing nail polish or upset about him needing to wear it when playing Andrew. Neil was proud of Aaron for how far he’d come. He was proud of both the twins, for how far their relationship had come.

“I can do that in the car”, Andrew screwed up the nail polish bottle and blew at his brothers’ fingers. The nail polish was still wet, so he brushed Aaron’s hair with his fingers, parting Aaron’s hair, so it falls into his face, slightly brushing his tempol. Then he messed up his own hair and Aaron scowled at him.

  
“Actually, you can’t. You need to drive the fiat, remember? You’re driving yourself so you can’t clean your nail polish in the car. If you drive with me and we make Aaron drive there himself, everyone will either catch up or think we’re having a lover’s quarrel” Neil smirked.

  
Andrew sighed, tossing the Maserati’s keys to Neil, who caught them mid-air.

  
They waited a few minutes for Aaron’s nail polish to dry while Andrew removed his. Neil noted that between Andrew and Aaron, they had subtly packed the essentials on their person. Operation Switchyard had been very thoroughly thought out, down to the nail polish and hair parting. Aaron tucked the little bottle of black nail polish into the pocket of Andrew's military jacket, while Andrew hid the nail polish remover in one of the pockets of Aaron's baseball jacket, tossing the used cotton balls in the bin. They both produced miniature bottles of their own cologne’s and sprayed each other. It was all very brotherly, and Neil felt himself soften at the sight. Kevin was about to be misled, but Neil couldn’t imagine that he wouldn’t melt at the sight either.

  
He said none of this, though. He knew neither of the twins would appreciate his dough-eyes, “don’t you think this is a bit overboard? I’m almost certain that no one but I would be able to tell the difference in your cologne”

“Rene picked out this cologne for me in the first place” stated Andrew

  
“and I’ve shared rooms with both Kevin and Matt, they might notice”

  
Neil’s phone rang in his pocket, flashing Matt’s name, “we’re late” Neil informed the twins before answering the call

“Hey Matt,” Andrew heard Neil say into the phone. His voice was full of fondness, as it always was when he was talking to one of his Fox’s. You’d almost think he couldn’t get softer – unless you heard him talk to Andrew.

“yeah man, we’re on our way. Got detoured when leaving the airport, we’re almost there. Okay cool, yeah, pick the table. You can order your drinks we’ll be there shortly. Cool. Alright, see you in a few”  
Aaron’s nails were mostly dry now; he seemed to be looking at the black polish with distaste that concerned Neil, “seriously Andrew,” he started. Neil braced himself to take back his previous pride in Aaron, “do you even know what colours are? Jesus.”

Neil relaxed.

“I swear if you paint your nails yellow while you’re pretending to be me, I will commit a felony under your name’

“you don’t need any more excuses to commit felonies” Aaron mumbled

“I don’t need any more colours either”

They would go at it forever if Neil didn’t step in, so he did, “okay Twinyards we’re late already, let’s get going”  
Neil leaned over and kissed Real-Andrew’s cheek, promising to see him later while Aaron grumbled on, “you know how I feel about the name Twinyards”

“you know how little we care about how you feel” Andrew replied, but there was no bite to the words.

***

* * *

  
Andrew had memorised the directions to the restaurant beforehand – meaning that he read it once, so he was tasked with playing travel guide while Neil followed him. This was very difficult to do, as he was stuck behind Neil.

Neil drove the Maserati and kept blocking off the fiat as Andrew fruitlessly tried to subtly race him. Neil maintained the lead, but whenever he stopped at red lights, Andrew came up right behind Neil and Aaron, ignoring the looks he was getting for not keeping the 1 car distance. Or any distance really. When Andrew tried to overtake Neil again, Neil revved the Maserati’s engine and smirked at Andrew in the rearview mirror, he didn’t see Aaron dialling Andrew and putting it on speaker.

“what?”, Andrew answered

“I refuse to allow my car to be an instrument in your endless flirting.”

“well, I refused to have my porch swing be an instrument in your bisexual awakening but here we fucking are”

The car flirting continued.

***

* * *

When they eventually reached the restaurant, Neil realised why they didn’t recognise the name or know the directions beforehand. Not only was it excessively fancy – and it was, but it was quiet. It seemed almost like a secret club; the type of restaurant you don’t find unless you’re actively looking. It wasn’t really Neil or Andrew’s type of place at all – but then, Alison had made the reservation, so that was to be expected. Even though they were properly rich now with both Neil and Andrew fulfilling pro exy contracts (even considering that most of the money Neil made went to the mafia), they weren’t fine-dining people.

  
They’d only just moved in alone, but in Columbia, everyone would help Nicky cook, or they’d order takeout and eat it in the sitting room. Even though it was cramped and Kevin kept getting kicked off the couch and Neil had to sit on Andrew’s lap sometimes, they preferred eating at home instead of eating out. They liked their home. Since Neil and Andrew moved out, they cooked together, sometimes with minimal clothing and now Neil really liked his home.

Regardless, the restaurant seemed private and classy. There weren’t paparazzi to bother them, which Neil assumed was one of the primary reasons Alison chose this place. The faint scent of cinnamon-like a scented candle – wafted the air. The walls were covered in dark red velvet, and the ceiling sported a different medium-sized crystal chandelier above each table. It looked like the type of place where Neil should have worn something a little more elegant than blue jeans and Andrew’s old PSU Fox’s hoodie with a “Minyard 3” at the back.

Andrew (fake Aaron) took the lead, probably sensing how far out of his element Neil was. The hostess turned up her nose at the three of them, probably ready to ask them to leave, or if they have any money. Or even how old they are. Between the three of them, they sported an old college exy team hoodie, a military jacket and a baseball jacket, varying styles of skinny jeans...and Neil was the tallest.

“reservation for 11 at 8, under Reynolds,” Andrew sounded confident, either like he knew he belonged or didn’t care if you thought that he didn’t, “my associates are here already, they’re waiting on us to order, I don’t want to keep them too long – they have flights to catch.”

  
She checked her thick, leather-bound reservation book, clearly sceptical. Her eyebrows furrowed, mildly confused by what she assumed was a teenager in her clearly very established, high-class restaurant, in skinny jeans and a baseball jacket. Clearly, she wasn’t an exy fan, then. “yes – of course. Right this way”

She leads them to the third floor where the Fox's had taken up a large – really large – circular table with white, satin cloth and high-backed black velvet-covered chairs. A chandelier hung above their table, and the lighting was warm and intimate. No one had ordered as yet except for a few bottles of champagne, red wine and two crystal-looking jugs of ice water with a piece of lemon each.

“About time” started Wymack, catching sight of the trio first, at the same time as Alison greeted them with “Thank you for gracing us with your presence your fucking highness”

Andrew took the empty seat between Matt and Kevin while Aaron and Neil took the two empty seats between Bee and Dan. Neil was next to Dan, and although only Matt and Dan separated him from Andrew, Neil missed him already.

Neil shrugged in response to Alison, “Well I had nothing better to do this evening” but he was smiling his warm smile at her, a wink followed his comment.

“What time are your flights?” Andrew enquired. Kevin was intently watching him, although Neil wasn’t sure if that was because he thought Andrew was Aaron and that was something he apparently does, or because Kevin was suspicious.

While everyone answered Andrew, Neil did a quick assessment of the table. He’d always been good at noticing the details about people. He didn’t have a choice – it was a survival strategy. It was also why he’d always been good at differentiating between the twins. They looked alike on the surface, but they were different. And if you knew them well enough, you could see that. It was a lot more difficult when they were actively trying to deceive you, like right now. If Neil hadn’t been in love with Andrew for years, he suspected that he also wouldn’t have noticed. No one had expected a spontaneous switchyard, so they weren’t actively looking for the signs, and the twins played their parts well. If Neil’s instincts were as sharp as they used to be, and he believed they were, he’d say that Bee and Wymack had both figured it out already; Matt, Dan, Abby and Alison were all oblivious, and Rene was suspicious. Neil couldn’t make up his mind about Kevin, although that could be because Kevin was who they came here to trick. Neil felt bad about being an accessory in the deception. Still, he knew that both Aaron and Kevin needed this to break the ice. However, this went, at least they were doing something to figure this out instead of tip-toeing around each other.

“Would you like to split a calamari starter, Andrew?” Rene asked Aaron.

  
She was baiting him. Andrew like all seafood except actual fish, and Aaron disliked all seafood except fish, it was a whole thing. Andrew would often order seafood platters to share with Rene when they went out, and she ate the fish. This was a test.

  
“It’s good to see you, Rene,” Aaron responded in a warm tone, “I think I feel like ordering the cheesy pasta today though” looking right at Kevin

Neil didn’t know what he was doing, except avoiding seafood.

Andrew did.

  
Kevin always fussed over Andrew’s indulgencies if he ordered anything unhealthy when they went out; cheesy pasta was definitely not pro athlete food. Aaron wanted Kevin to reprimand him or complain. He wanted Kevin to say something characteristically Kevin about how Andrew is a professional athlete and all that. He wanted certification that Kevin didn’t know he was Aaron.

Kevin, surprisingly, just looked at Aaron with a thoughtful expression.

Wymack looked between Aaron and Kevin, contemplating. He definitely knew that the twins switched places but as far as Andrew knew, Wymack was unaware of the Kevin - Aaron - Katelyn dilemma. He didn’t know what prompted the switch, or if it was just for kicks, which they had done sometimes back in college. Once, Aaron and Andrew pulled a switchyard during practice because Aaron was hungover. Andrew played backliner none too well, but it was before Kevin or Neil had joined the team, so no one was giving him shit for it. Aaron sat in the middle of the goal, with Andrew-level indifference. It was then that Andrew found out coach could differentiate between them. After practice, Wymack reprimanded them both, making them run laps the following day.

Andrew ordered the Garlic-Chicken pasta with three-cheeses because he wasn’t an athlete tonight but a radiologist’s intern. He was suspicious when Kevin looked agitated as Andrew placed his order. _He knows_ he thought to himself. _But how_? Maybe he was just suspicious. Andrew had to up the antics.

Andrew gave Aaron a look that communicated ‘stage 2’

Aaron gave him a look of acknowledgement

Aaron commented on the new house, prompting everyone to bombard him and Neil with questions, which he let Neil handle. Andrew was looking for an opening and as soon as Neil made a slightly mushy comment about how his favourite part of being a first – time homeowner is figuring it out with Andrew, Andrew made fake gagging noises and a mental note to make it up to his really sweet and accommodating boyfriend. He watched Kevin’s expressions, but Kevin wasn’t watching him. “We have a Kevin room” Neil added to whatever they were discussing, “it used to be the guest room for like, five minutes; until we got up on the first morning in our new home to find Kevin Day in our kitchen”

Everyone laughed

“I don’t come over for you,” Kevin said, “I come over for Sir and King”

Neil explained the story of how they found the cats the night before moving in and Andrew made Neil let him adopt them- and now they’re obsessed with Kevin. Everyone fussed over them, Andrew made the compulsory “I’m literally allergic” comment, and Abby asked if they could see pictures. Luckily, this wasn’t the twins first switchyard; they were prepared for this.

  
Aaron pulled out the smartphone that Andrew’s PR team forced him to get (so that he could be on social media platforms, even though he’s never interactive on them), and showed Abby the lock screen. It was a picture of Neil asleep on an armchair with a cat curled upon his shoulder, balancing on the chair’s back, while another cat sleeps on his lap. All three of them in peaceful sleep. Neil is also wearing Andrew’s PSU hoodie, which he also happens to be wearing now.

The whole table coos and the phone is passed around, Andrew also takes it, looks at it, and comments “gross” before passing the phone over to Matt who goes on a 4-minute rant about how that picture is the best picture to exist, ever, and begging Andrew to send it to him. Aaron merely says “no” before returning to his meal.

Dinner is mostly uneventful, Andrew feels like they’ve done a good job fooling everyone – except he’s still on the fence about if they fooled the person they came here to. They’re running out of time. Andrew text’s himself from Aaron’s phone

> _(21:03) Aaron Minyard: Call me_
> 
> _Incoming Call Chocolate thun-da_

Andrew looks down at the phone for a second, feigning surprise, “excuse me, it’s Katelyn”, he says to the table while getting up. No one bats an eye; as far as they know, Katelyn and Aaron are still together, and she just works all the time.

  
He gets up, making his way to the balcony as he sees Aaron’s face filled with guilt. Kevin clenches his jaw. Andrew knows Aaron feels bad using Katelyn in this after everything, but that’s why he’s here. He needs to know once and for all what this means to Kevin. If Kevin knows the truth after they put on their best deception, he’ll listen to what he has to say. Andrew had eventually learned to accept that Katelyn was an immovable force (or so Neil thought) in Aaron’s life and that if he kept fighting Aaron about Katelyn, he’d lose him. He’d grown to tolerate her for that reason. Andrew didn’t hate Katelyn, but he’d never bothered having a relationship with her; as far as Andrew was concerned – Katelyn was Aaron’s plus one. He always felt like Aaron was a different version of himself when he was with Katelyn. He knew that different people brought out different sides of you. Still, Andrew had always felt that the person you spend the rest of your life with should bring out the truest version of yourself when you’re with them. When he looked at his brother with Katelyn, he just didn’t seem like the most _Aaron_ version of himself. He seemed like he was trying to be someone worthy of her, but not _himself_.

Andrew couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if Kevin proved himself tonight and caught them in their switchyard. Andrew hadn’t expected to need to commit to it so extensively; so Kevin was doing well so far. What would life be like if Kevin and Aaron started dating? Would it change the monsters' dynamic that much; with Kevin and Aaron a couple and Nicky across the globe?  
He couldn’t deny Kevin’s existence as he did with Katelyn, he didn’t want to. Kevin was his friend – regardless of how they both said otherwise. He even has a Kevin–room! Will it become a Kevin – and – Aaron – room?

  
That was weird. Andrew didn’t want that.

  
But that wasn’t a valid reason to hate them together, and he cared about both of their happiness. Could they make his life easier and just make each other happy?  
What about when they took a family trip to Germany to see Nicky? Andrew would have taken Neil because they’re together. Nicky had mentioned that over next Christmas they should come to Germany and Aaron should bring Katelyn – would Aaron bring Kevin now? Would Kevin have come along anyway?  
Was this weird, or was this way things should have always been?

  
Andrew couldn’t decide. That was partially why he helped Aaron with this switch. Aaron wanted to prove a point to both Kevin and himself that Kevin didn’t know him as well as he thought. Kevin had thrown Aaron off initially by making him feel seen in a way that he’d never felt seen before. Being twins meant they were always seen as a pair; people rarely put in the effort to see them, and they were different. That was partially what had caught Andrew’s attention about Neil, the very first day they brought him to Wymack’s from the airport. Neil hardly knew him, but he saw him. He saw Andrew as _Andrew_ , not half a pair of twins. He never realized how important that was, or how much it was something he wanted before he had it. He never realized how important it is to have at least one person in your life who really sees you. Who you can lean on with all your weight while everyone else is taking your strength. He knew that now. Neil hadn’t made him more human, but he’d helped him understand human things. Neil saw him from day one, and it had been terrifying and thrilling. He couldn’t begrudge Aaron the high of feeling seen for the first time. He couldn’t blame him for wanting to be sure, or for being so scared of expecting too much that he’s trying to prove Kevin wrong. Andrew didn’t know if he wanted Kevin to figure this out or not, but he put on his most convincing performance and knew that whatever happened, by the end of this dinner decisions would be made.

After a few minutes of talking into a phone with no one at the other end, Andrew turns around to find Kevin. He freezes.  
Kevin looks over his head, though. Out at the city. He doesn’t give off any indication of if he thinks he’s with Andrew or Aaron. He could have come out here to talk to either, or just to be alone for a moment.

“good phone call?”, Kevin asks nonchalantly

Andrew’s not sure if he’s being baited or if he’s genuinely being asked this question. Does Kevin even know that Katelyn and Aaron broke up? Does he know that Katelyn knows everything?  
He shrugs, “neutral”

Kevin just nods, hands in his pockets. He keeps looking at the traffic lights and the Christmas decorations in the distance.

Andrew heads back to the table; Neil is engaging with Matt about exy talk. Aaron is watching Andrew curiously.

It’s 21:20 when Wymack asks, “does anyone who is not Andrew want dessert?”

Andrew would like to say that he, Aaron wants dessert, but skipping on dessert is the furthest thing from characteristic for Andrew, so he sacrifices it to throw Kevin off.

Aaron order’s vanilla ice cream with sprinkles, which Andrew watches him eat with pure longing. Like if he watches his twin – who is dressed like him – eat his dessert hard enough, he might start to taste the ice cream on his own tongue.

Neil orders a banana milkshake, Alison orders a tiramisu and Matt orders a cheesecake slice for him to share with Dan. No one else wants dessert, so by 10 pm, the crew head out.

Andrew heads to the fiat and shoots Neil a text

> _(22:06)Aaron Minyard: Let Aaron drive. You had wine._
> 
> _(22:06)Josten: I can hold my liquor better than a glass of wine_
> 
> _(22:07)Aaron Minyard: Good for you. Hold it while riding shotgun._
> 
> _(22:08)Aaron Minyard: ...I just want you to be safe_
> 
> _(22:09)Josten: 😘_

Andrew can practically hear Aaron laughing at him later when he sees these messages.

Andrew sees Neil say something to Aaron before passing him the keys. Aaron has literally never driven the Maserati before so he looks mildly terrified. But neither of the twins had drunk alcohol tonight, primarily to keep their performance flawless, and Neil had spent too long avoiding alcohol for his tolerance to be high enough to ease Andrew, so Aaron driving the Maserati it is.

They all pull out of the restaurant and head in their respective directions between Kevin’s apartment, Columbia, Andrews' own house, and the airport. They hoot at each other in goodbye as they take turnoffs to separate directions. Andrew hoots the fiat as he takes the main road to the Columbia house, he knows he’ll have to make a U-Turn in a few minutes to meet Neil and swap back with Aaron, but this is the last phase in making them believe he was Aaron.

He makes a U-Turn 6 minutes later. He reaches home 22 minutes thereafter, finding the Maserati parked in the garage with the doors open as his brother and boyfriend wait for him. they’re sitting in the car, conversing when they see the fiat pull up behind him.  
Andrew had just switched the gear to Neutral and pulled up the handbrake when Neil is already waiting at the car door. He opens the door and has barely gotten out before Neil is in his space, mumbling a ‘Yes or No’ a hair's breadth away from Andrew's lips. As Andrew confirms his ‘Yes’, Neil crashes their lips together. The longing of pretending not to be in love, even for a few hours, had been weighing down on Neil.

Neil pushes Andrew against the car, of which the door is still open, kissing him harder. Andrew feels himself harden as Neil slips his thigh between Andrew’s legs, pushing him harder against the fiat with his whole body, biting down on his bottom lip before licking it, asking for entrance into his mouth.

“Okay, ew. No, not against the bumblebee,” the Bumblebee was the name that Nicky had kept for the Fiat – it stuck. “Also, this is super fucking weird when you STILL LOOK LIKE ME. And also, it’s been, like, two fucking hours”  
Aaron sounded distressed that Andrew was about to throw Neil over the hood of his car and fuck him, which sounded appealing. But he didn’t sound genuinely upset by their PDA as he used to by gay couples when they were younger, so Andrew gave his brother a break. He didn’t stop kissing his boyfriend though, he just didn’t throw him over Aaron’s hood and ravish him. Andrew gave Neil entrance into his mouth and flipped Aaron off behind Neil’s shoulder

They had been preoccupied with all the debauching that no one heard the fourth person join them in the garage, on foot apparently.

“well, this is an interesting development,” said Kevin in a clipped voice.

Aaron glanced over at him, merely surprised by his presence for a minute, before realizing that to Kevin it looked like Aaron and Neil were making out in front of Andrew, against Aaron’s car.

Neil and Andrew had stopped kissing. They turned to him, Aaron was still frozen, probably weighing his options.

“Hey, Kev. I didn’t hear the Jeep.”, Neil inserted when he realized that both twins were waiting for the other to say anything helpful. His pupils were blown, and his lips were kiss swollen. He was sporting a hard-on.

Kevin gave him a bored once – over, “clearly. You were pre-occupied”. Kevin turned his attention to Aaron, “what the _fuck_ is going on?”

Aaron had been in a state of shock since he’d heard Kevin’s voice. Now that Kevin had directly addressed him, he looked like he was deliberating between coming clean or sticking with the appearance that he is Andrew and that Aaron and Neil are making out. He didn’t know which was worse. Eventually, Aaron spoke; “We are in a polyamorous relationship”, he drawled out his words in an Andrew-like manner, when Andrew is trying to intimidate you.

_Neil did not sign up for this shit._

Kevin raised an eyebrow at Neil

“We absolutely are fucking not,” said Neil, shooting Aaron a scowl.

Kevin rolled his eyes and gestured vaguely at each twin.  
“I know you’re you and you’re him”, Kevin messily summarized the situation. “I’ve known all night, I just don’t know _why_ , I came here to ask you guys about it – I figured Andrew wouldn’t be driving all the way back to Columbia for no reason, leaving you and Neil to have a sleepover-”

“ – I _might_ leave them to have a sleepover,” Andrew interjects at the same time that Aaron says, “ – _you knew_?” with wide eyes.

Kevin rolls his eyes, and sighs very dramatically, “we’ve been through this, _I can tell the difference_ , its been years”

“Most people can’t” adds Andrew

“but some of us can”, Kevin makes eye contact with Neil, “I figured that Neil was in on it, but my dad figured you out. So did Betsy, and Rene. You idiots aren’t interchangeable, we can see you. We know you, _both_ of you. And you still haven’t answered my question. Is there something I don’t know? What’s the point of all this? Andrew, you’re wearing _yellow_.”

All three of them just stared at Kevin.

“wow, Kevin, you really are a whole idiot”, said Neil after a beat of silence

“well, what the fuck do I do now? Do we tell him?” Aaron ask his accomplices in German

“Hey, okay, that’s not fair,” Kevin says, looking uncomprehendingly at Aaron

Andrew replies in German, “this whole thing is your plan, we’re just following your lead”

“Fine. Be like that” Kevin tells Andrew before turning to Neil and switching to French, “What the fuck is happening? Is it the mafia?”

“oh my fucking god Kevin _why_ would they switch places because of the _mafia_?” Neil asks Kevin in French before turning to Aaron and berating him in German, “tell him! the idiot thinks it’s the mafia, you’re going to give him a nervous break down”

Aaron raises an eyebrow at Kevin, “what a fucking idiot” he says, making eye contact with Kevin but he says it in German. Kevin is confused.

“your fucking idiot” Andrew smirks in Aaron’s general direction

“undecided,” says Aaron.

“what is happening?” Kevin eventually asks the room in general, in English, exhausted.

“let’s go inside,” Andrew says, making for the garage door while shrugging off Aaron’s baseball jacket. “I need to get out of this ridiculous clothes and you two” he gestures at Kevin and then Aaron, “need to talk”

“yes please get out of those ridiculous clothes it's very disorientating” Neil mumbles in Russian

Neil, Kevin and Aaron all follow Andrew out of the garage, towards the kitchen entrance

“you’d still blow me” Andrew shoots back in Russian. “Stay outside a minute,” he says in English, looking over his shoulder at his brother, “I’ll hide the kittens”

Aaron nods and takes a seat on the porch swing

Kevin takes one look at Aaron on the porch swing, deliberates for a moment –

“Are you _trying_ to make Andrew stab you?” Neil asks Kevin in french, “Get inside. You owe me a new swing”

Kevin flips Neil off, and with a last look at Aaron shrugging off Andrew’s jacket and placing it over his shoulder’s like a blanket, he heads inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people were asking me about what the fuck _Chocolate Thun-da_ is so please watch [ this ](https://youtu.be/zG4HUI6fxRc.url)[](https://youtu.be/zG4HUI6fxRc.url)


	7. The one where it's canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m asking,” Aaron says confidently
> 
>   
> “what?” 
> 
>   
> “you promised Andrew you wouldn’t touch me again unless I asked” Kevin makes eye contact with him at that, his pupils dilating, “I’m asking” Aaron repeats confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one with the 'conversation' ;) 
> 
> a super short one because college is _super duper busy_ rn and I thought I should feed y'all since it's been, like, a week. 
> 
> Here, have some Kevaaron. You deserve it.

A shadow looms over Aaron as he occupies his twins’ porch, lost in thought. As he turns around, something hits him right in the face. He opens his eyes to find a pair of comfy-looking grey sweatpants on the floor. “The cats are locked in my room”, Andrew declares, “You can take the guest room...or the couch... or whatever Kevin is not taking”. Andrew starts to turn around.

“I thought it was the Kevin-room?” he sarcastically counters

“it can be the Kevin-room or the Aaron-room or the Cats-room, I don’t care, as long it’s not the Kevin-and-Aaron room” Andrew exaggerates shudder, leaving Aaron alone once more.

Picking up the sweats, he heads to the bathroom to change. Andrew hadn’t bothered giving him a shirt, probably assuming he’d stick with the one he’s wearing – but he’s been wearing it for hours and it still smells of Andrew’s cologne…it’s weird. He shrugs it off. He considers getting his own shirt back from Andrew, but Andrew’s been wearing it all day so sleeping in that would be even weirder. He heads off to Andrew’s room to borrow a fresh shirt.

Someone clears their throat in the dimly lit Kitchen as Aaron passes it.

“I thought we were going to talk?”, Kevin Day watches him from a stool at the kitchen island. He’s cutting up an apple into pieces, carving out the seeds with a sharp knife. It shouldn’t look so erotic. “I was just changing and then I’d come find you.”, Aaron replies. It’s getting harder to breathe. The sight of Kevin awakens intense memories, emotions…impulses. Kevin’s eyes trail Aaron’s bare abdomen down to the sweatpants laying low on his hips, exhibiting his V-line.

“Andrew didn’t bother giving me a shirt” Aaron justifies

“I... may have left one in the guest room… if you’d like”, Kevin suggests.

Aaron’s cheeks darken at the memory of a dream he had not too long ago. Kevin misinterprets his expression, “it’s just an offer of course” he says quickly, “you can go get one from Andrew...I’ll wait here” He turns his frown to his apple.

Aaron looks at the clock, then down the hall leading to Andrew’s room. Andrew had had a lot of social interaction today, and he actually had to _be_ social – well more social than usual – since he was pretending to be Aaron. Not to mention that neither of them even had a chance to really emotionally face Nicky’s departure yet. His twin may need this time alone, away from them. Aaron decides to give him some time to be antisocial and collect himself before dealing with anyone who isn’t Neil. They did, after all, all show up at his home.

“I don’t want to disturb them; if you have one then yeah sure. It’s no big deal though, I don’t really need one”

Aaron’s shirtless state seems to be affecting Kevin significantly more than it is affecting him. Kevin nods and heads to the guest room.

“here – this one’s smaller than – it should fit you better than my newer shirts. It’s a bit snug on me these days”, Kevin had bulked up more muscle since his college days, from which the shirt in question belonged to. Aaron stared at the shirt like it personally had offended him – which it kind of had. Kevin was holding out his college exy Fox’s shirt. ‘Day 2’ was slightly faded from years of washing, but still prominently white against the orange background. Kevin wouldn’t understand the effect this shirt has on him, he doesn’t know about the dream. He misinterprets Aaron’s startled expression. Kevin is panicking at Aaron’s silence again, he’s rambling aimlessly now “it’d still be too big for you though so really you can pick any shirt” and he just hands Aaron an armful of about 5 large shirts. This startles Aaron.

“were you like…genuinely moving in here or something”, Aaron genuinely asks. Kevin shrugs “I’ve never lived alone…it was the ravens and then the Fox’s - and then when I signed with the wolves I bunked with Jeremy and Jean… and now I’m renting my own flat and it’s…so quiet,” he says glumly

“you always told us to shut up!”

“yeah and now there’s no one to yell at” he pouts, despairingly. The sight of Kevin – the – queen – Day (as exy had come to call him once he went pro), pouting, made Aaron’s pupils dilate, hungrily. He wanted to take Kevin’s bottom lip between his teeth and make the larger man whine. He did not.

“so that whole pity party you were having that night… out on the porch – you really are having some sort of emotional crises”

Kevin rolls his eyes, “no more than the next man – I’m just… adjusting”

Aaron scoffs “yeah, adjusting right into my brother’s house”

“It _is_ the Kevin-room” he smirks down at Aaron.

Aaron chuckles. After a beat of silence, he adds, “I get it, though. I’m glad Andrew told me to stay because I’m not ready to go back either. I don’t know if I can handle going back to Columbia and there being…no Nicky. And no Andrew – even if I know he’s here. That house has never been quiet or empty or – clean. Katelyn’s not coming back, and Nicky and Andrew have both moved on –

“Andrew’s got your back more than ever, trust me. He just held a knife to mine not two weeks ago for you”

“sorry about that”, Aaron says more distractedly than sorry, “but he has his own life. And like you said – I’ve never been alone either”

There was an obvious solution; one that they probably would have resorted to had things not been so messy. But Aaron wasn’t sure where they stood with each other right now and asking Kevin to move in with him seemed rash.

“I might move to Oregon,” Kevin said, shocking Aaron

“W-what”

“Oregon. The Dragon’s got wind that I left the Wolves – they want me. It would mean moving to Oregon though…like…next week. Exy season starts soon – "

“wait – I thought the whole reason you’re back is to play for the Knights with Andrew and Neil?”

“it was.”

After several beats of silence, Aaron realizes that Kevin isn’t going to elaborate. “Are you...leaving…because of me?”, his voice is small. He sounds nervous to hear the answer.

“no.” Kevin assures, “but if you tell me to take it – I’ll go”

Aaron feels a nauseating sense of deja vu. Neil telling Andrew that the FBI want to take him away, that he’ll go if Andrew tells him to. It had been a private conversation – but it’s not Aaron’s fault he speaks German. Neil supposes that that’s why the two of them learnt Russian.

“what if I ask you to stay?”

Kevin shrugs, “Then I’ll play for the Knights. And get a dog or something.”

“is it what you want though? Do you want to be a Dragon I mean?”

“it’s more an option for you than me. I’m starting for a new team regardless. But if I leave, you can act like this never happened. You can forget me entirely and be with Katelyn and just… see me on channel 202. Or ...don’t.”

“I don’t want you to disappear,” he says, throwing Kevin’s shirts at him. He walks across the guestroom and closes the door. “I don’t want you to go _anywhere_ ,” he says, leaning against the door like he is enough of a physical barrier to contain Kevin.

Kevin smirks down at him, “really, was that whole tantrum necessary? I _said_ it’s your choice” Kevin walks up to him. but stops a step in front of him, offering his Fox shirt. Aaron takes it greedily, slipping it over his head. The neckline is too large, and it exposes his collar bones. The sleeves nearly reach his elbows and length reaches the top of his thighs. He feels small, in a safe way – not an insignificant way. Kevins’ expression suggests that the sight of Aaron in his clothes (let alone exy related clothes) is affecting him more than it is Aaron. He turns around and clenches his fist.

“I’m asking,” Aaron says confidently

“what?” Kevin asks quizzically

“you promised Andrew you wouldn’t touch me again unless I asked” Kevin makes eye contact with him at that, his pupils dilating, “I’m asking” Aaron repeats confidently. He doesn’t shy away from Kevin’s gaze. Kevin is searching his eyes, looking for the slightest inkling of doubt, or fear, or uncertainty. He won’t find any. Kevin’s breath catches in his throat. In only 3 steps he finds himself right in front of Aaron, not touching yet, but almost. Aaron leans back against the door and arches his neck back to look into Kevin’s green eyes. “Are you going to touch me or not?”

Kevin raises an eyebrow at him, leaning forward he whispers in Aaron's ear, “Brat.” Kevin’s voice is gruff, and he takes Aaron’s earlobe between his teeth and tugs before licking it. Aaron squirms under his teasing and grabs for him, but Kevin casually takes hold of both Aaron’s wrists and pins them on either side of his head against the door. Aaron looks desperate and debauched. He tries to reach Kevin’s lips with his own, leaning as forward as he can with his body pinned, but Kevin ducks into his neck and trails it with kisses. Aaron whines at the self-depriving innocence of the touch. “not enough,” he whines. Kevin growls; the sound is dominated by pleasure. He moves Aaron’s hands to hold them both in one of his own above Aaron's head, exposing his body more. Kevin’s other hand squeezes Aarons ass and the surprising touch makes him moan. “don’t be a brat,” Kevin says against his skin before biting down on his neck, making him shudder of surprise, pleasure and momentary pain. He starts licking at the sore skin immediately and Aaron realizes that Kevin is marking him. Kevin’s body tenses, right on cue. He pulls away slightly to look into Aaron’s eyes. “Are we still worried about marks? I should have asked, I’m sorry”. Aaron kisses Kevin’s clavicle, it’s all he can reach between the height difference and his current state of immobility, “No. I asked for this…you don’t need to worry about anything like that again." Kevin whines, but it sounds content. He drops to his knees, reversing the height difference. He releases Aaron’s hands while he descends and they find the back of Aaron’s thighs, squeezing. Kevin leans forward, taking Aaron’s (his) shirt between his teeth and tugs.

“I want to keep it on”

Kevin smirks. He lifts the hem of the shirt and ducks his head under it. Aaron lets out a surprised gasp which escalates into a moan once Kevin starts licking his abs. Kevin’s fingers creep under his waistband, but that’s as far as they go.

“Yes.”, Aaron permits. Kevin pulls Aarons’ pants down in one swift motion.

Leaning forward, Kevin kisses the mole on the V of Aaron’s hip bone. He looks up at Aaron, “I’ve wanted to do that for _years_ ” Aaron recalls their conversation on the porch that night…

_“you have a single mole on your hip bone, on the V, deeper than anyone should see."_

Kevin bites Aaron’s hip, pulling him out of his reverie as a moan escapes his lips. Kevin kisses the teeth marks, “shh pup” giving Aaron a mischievous grin he says, “we’re not alone”. Aarons’ hands find Kevin’s hair and he tugs. Kevin nuzzles Aaron’s hips, leaving butterfly kisses all over his abdomen. Aaron’s fingers abandon Kevin’s hair as they slide down his shoulders while Kevin’s head travels under his shirt again. Kevin nibbles on his pecs and licks his nipples, taking the bud between his teeth and biting slightly – he revels in the sounds it induces from Aaron, but he knows they aren’t alone. One of Kevin’s hands find Aarons’ mouth and instead of covering it, he slips his fingers between Aaron’s lips and presses down on his tongue, muffling his sounds. This intensifies Aarons’ noises of pleasure, although they’re mostly buffered now. He closes his lips around the three of Kevin’s fingers in his mouth and tries to suck on them. Kevin’s thumb gently rubs circles on Aaron’s jawline. His tongue swirling around the bud of Aarons’ nipple. He leaves one last intense bite, licking it – it will definitely be a hickey by morning – before he travels down Aaron’s abdomen again. Passing his abs and hips, Kevin finds the waistband of Aaron’s brief. He leaves a hickey low on Aarons’ pelvis but doesn’t move to discard the last boundary between them.

Aaron pulls on Kevin’s hair to get his attention – he removes his fingers from the blonde's mouth

“you still haven’t actually kissed me”, Aaron argues

In place of an answer, Kevin wraps both arms around Aaron’s thighs and stands up, carrying him up and tossing him over his shoulder. Kevin can feel Aaron’s erection against his shoulder, Aaron’s ass in the air next to his own face. Aaron makes a noise of surprise, “there’s a whole other world up here” he exclaims.

Kevin huffs laugher, “you’re a minx”

“thought I was pup,” Aaron says cheekily

Despite Kevin’s manhandling, he gently places Aaron on the bed, his head on a pillow, and positions himself on all fours atop Aarons body. “pup.” He says, full of adoration.

They look into each other’s eyes for a moment before Aaron loses his patience and performs half a sit-up to meet Kevin’s lips.

It tastes like apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I graduate in a week but its literally the most stressful week ever; also, I'm going through a lot rn so working on this fic whenever I'm on a study break and need a distraction from my emotional baggage is really a coping mechanism. Thanks for reading it this far!


	8. The one with the after-glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin takes a deep breath, takes a minute to collect his thoughts. “Andrew moved my Jeep,” he begins, voice rising an octave with each word, “to the fucking garage?”
> 
> Aaron’s in the shower and Andrew is still asleep.
> 
> Neil raises an eyebrow at Kevin, “shut up before you wake my boyfriend up,” there’s no bite behind his words but his eyes are serious, “and yes, what the fuck is wrong with you? should he have left it on the roadside to actually get hijacked?” Neil looks agitated now.
> 
> Kevin pinches the bridge of his nose, “I don’t care that he moved the thing – but if Andrew came down here and moved it himself instead of reminding me to - ”
> 
> “Well you _were_ otherwise occupied”
> 
> “then he knows that,”
> 
> Andrew walks in mid-Kevin’s rant and cuts in, “that my brother may have ended up on the couch, but he didn’t start off there?”
> 
> Everyone goes quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been the shittiest but my final paper before I am an official college graduate is tomorrow morning sooooo

Andrew considered the events of the night in his mind. He’d have to call Rene – she definitely caught him out. He couldn’t pay close enough attention to Bee since Aaron wouldn’t. Aaron still felt uncomfortable around her – her knowing all that she did after their joint sessions a few years ago. He supposed this was why you don’t make friends with your therapist. He knew that Wymack could differentiate between the twins without hesitation. He’d probably call Neil in the morning to find out what the fuck is going on. Andrew idly wonders whether it is still above Wymack’s paygrade to butt into Fox dating drama when it's his own son inducing – and having – sexuality crisis’s.

The thing about being an orphan (well, one of the things. Also, are you still an orphan if your mother took you back in your teens and then you plotted her demise? Anyway – the thing about kind of being an orphan) is that you don’t need to give your parents the coming-out talk. Kevin has been exceptionally awkward around Wymack since the ‘you are my father’ conversation, so he can only imagine how that conversation would go; “Hi dad so the thing is I’m bisexual, but you’re not a homophobic asshole so that’s not an issue. It might be an issue though that I discovered this by making out with an ex fox – it’s the twin brother of the dangerously protective psycho midget you’ve all but adopted. Why, yes, dad he did threaten to stab me but that’s just because I made out with his brother in his home and induced a sexuality crisis in _him._ So, how’s Abby?”

It would be fun, Andrew thinks.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Andrew exits the en suite, stepping into his bedroom. Technically it’s his-and-Neil’s room, but they’re still navigating how to describe these things. They'd never had the ‘let's move in together’ conversation. The summer after Andrew graduated, he simply returned to the Columbia house with a higher degree of permanence. When Neil graduated the following year, he asked Andrew if he should look for apartments to rent the following year. Andrew simply said “no” which Neil knew was an invitation to move into Andrew’s bedroom. Now, three years after Andrew’s graduation, he decided to buy a house (initiated by Kaitlyn’s moving in, but also because he and Neil needed a bit more space and privacy than the single bedroom offered.) Neil had, as always, followed him. Neil had helped Andrew pick this house. It was theirs in every way that mattered - but Andrews’ financially and legally, considering they aren’t married... and he has too much money.

Currently, in _their_ bedroom, Neil sits cross-legged at the foot of the bed, taking pictures of King and Sir as they tumble over each other across Andrew's side of the bed. Neil is taking dozens of pictures; sending the best ones to The Fox’s group chat – Andrew hears his phone meow as it receives the latest text. Andrew's text alert confuses the cats, and the cats meow right back.

Neil notices Andrew's presence, “Hey, love,”, he smiles up at Andrew. “I’m glad you look like you again, I’ve missed you.”, Neil holds out his hand for Andrew, his eyes adorning depths of affection that Andrew can hardly believe is for _him_.

“we’ve been together all day”, Andrew teases, but he makes his way to Neil and lets himself be pulled onto the bed anyway. Andrew is on his back on his unmade bed, in nothing but a towel. The cats rub against his wet hair, purring.

“Yeah, but,” Neil rolls his eyes, “pretending not to be in love with you sucks. Also, I don’t like when you don’t look like you. it’s ...like when I dye my hair,” he admits while rubbing slow circles on Andrew’s lower tummy.

“you didn’t complain before we did it”, Andrew says, but his eyes are closed as he practically purrs, himself.

Neil shrugs, “it was something you and Aaron both needed. This transition of the relationship you both have with Kev. You needed this for yourself, some closure, I get it,”, he moves his hand up to Andrew’s hair and starts parting it in an Andrew-like fashion, “I can deal with it for a few hours, for you. _But_ , I missed you.” he perfects Andrew’s hair, “I missed the way you part your hair.” He sighs. Neil leans down to kiss Andrew’s temple.

Andrew always feels shy when Neil gets like this. They’ve been together for three years; he’s admitted and acknowledged it for two of those. But he’s still learning how to express himself emotionally; learning about being okay with Neil doing so. He's still trying to accept that this is okay, that he deserves this love. That Neil isn’t going anywhere, and he’s safe. He’s still trying to convince himself that his heart is safe in Neil’s scarred hands.

He breaks eye contact with his redhead; “Aaron’s hair was parted”, he tries to be coy.

Neil moves his hand to Andrew’s cheek, cupping his face and looking into hazel eyes. He rubs his thumb across Andrew’s cheek. His fingers are rough, but Andrew’s eyes close as he leans into the touch anyway. He’s never let Neil feel like his imperfections and rough edges mutilated him. In turn, Neil had always been gentle, even though his demeanor suggests otherwise. Andrew didn’t need gentle. He could take care of himself, Neil, and everyone else that he cared about. When he initiated sexual intimacy, he'd always assert dominance – to feel safe. Only in recent months had he allowed certain touches of intimacy to be gentle, to make him feel comfortable and loved instead of only safe. Neil would never ask Andrew to give up control, it was his safety net – and he felt the safest with Andrew as he’s ever been, so he doesn’t mind. But he always tries to let Andrew feel loved. To feel happy and comfortable and safe with intimacy, even in casual, romantic touches when he doesn’t need to be in control. Neil doesn’t mind Andrew’s control, but he’s teaching Andrew that it’s not necessary with him. Progress is Andrew leaning into Neil’s touch, eyes closed. No armbands: he just got out of the shower.

“Aaron’s not you. Was that not the whole point of tonight? I missed you. you were so far away! A whole Matt between us”, Neil whines. Andrew’s lips curl upwards just slightly. He’s still learning to smile. A real smile – not drug-induced. He opens his eyes, turning his face into Neil’s hand to kiss his palm. In his mind, he thinks;

> _Thank you for seeing me_
> 
> _Thank you for making me a better man because you searched for one in me_
> 
> _Thank you for loving my darkness enough to show me that it’s not all-consuming_
> 
> _Thank you for risking the wrath of the Mafia to stay with me_
> 
> _Thank you for trusting me_
> 
> _and keeping your promises_
> 
> _and buying me rainbow shirts_
> 
> _and letting me have kittens with ridiculous names_
> 
> _Thank you for loving me_

He doesn’t say any of these things. He’s scared. He’s seen too much to let himself accept that this is his life, this perfectly happy life. A lot of the time Andrew is fine. Sometimes, Neil makes him so happy that it terrifies him. He’s never had so much to lose. He’s never let himself.

He wakes up some mornings and is certain that Neil has abandoned him when Neil’s only gone out on a jog and shows up 2 hours later with coffee and treats from the bakery he passes on route. Sometimes they fight and he’s waiting for Neil to leave. He'd said it once; when Neil was freaking out about putting Andrew in direct danger by publicly loving him when he’s literally an asset of the mafia; 

> ‘Just leave me then, be the rabbit.’ He'd said, angrily. Did Neil not trust that Andrew could protect himself, or that Andrew could protect him?
> 
> Shock had flashed across Neil’s face. He crouched down next to Andrew where he sat on the roof above fox tower; “I will never leave you alone, ‘Drew”, he’d said in a soft voice. “I’m just scared. I wish I could protect you the way you protect me every day. I wish I wasn’t actively putting you in potential danger just by being alive in your general area. But… I’ll never leave unless you ask me to. I don’t have it in me to go without you for any reason other than you no longer wanting me. If you ask me to leave, I’d never force you to love me. But as long as you’ll have me, I’ll be your pillow on the weekends, on your good days. And I’ll sleep on the couch in your cousin’s house on the bad ones. And I’ll spend every practice as captain of the fox’s disappointed in our goalie because he can’t shut down the goal and you’ve really ruined it for every fox goalie after you ever. And I’ll dedicate every goal I make on Fridays to you, looking for brown eyes in the crowd every time I light the goal up red. You’re my person. I can’t _not_ love you, even if you don’t want me too. But I’ll let you rid yourself of me if it's better for you and what you want… did you mean it? About me leaving you?’

Andrew had no words to respond to that declaration, but he did something he had never done to anyone before, ever. He slipped an arm around Neil’s torso and rested his head on Neil’s shoulder, his nose poking the side of Neil’s neck. He’d engaged in plenty of intimacies - but hugging someone was something he didn’t do. If this was all he could give Neil without breaking down entirely, he would. A part of himself he never gave anyone, a broken shard of a shattered boy. Like maybe if he could give Neil enough pieces, he could build a whole person from the remnants. Neil startled for a minute, but slowly wrapped his arms around Andrew, burying his head in Andrews' golden locks. After that day, Andrew acknowledged verbally that Neil was his boyfriend. That they were together. He needed Neil to know that Andrew felt forever about him. That the day would never come when Andrew decided he was done with Neil or didn’t want him. Now, with Neil complaining about Andrew being too far away from him for just a few hours, he’s a shy college boy navigating his first boyfriend all over again.

Andrew got up and hugged his boyfriend. It was his way of articulating everything he felt but didn’t know how to say. Neil kissed his bare shoulder; acceptance, acknowledgment, understanding.

Andrew was mostly dry now, despite not actually wiping off. He made his way to his walk-in closet because of course, he had a walk-in closet, and put on his favorite ‘rainbow’ shirt that Neil had bought him. The thing about the rainbow shirt is that it’s black. It just has a tiny rainbow on the left pectoral area, technically making it the most colorful shirt Andrew owns. Neil bought it for him when they’d first been spotted and social-media-confirmed as a couple. Andrew had gone pro, and was immediately exy famous, quickly accelerating the ranks of one of the most promising newcomers to the world of pro exy. This granted their relationship a lot of social media attention owing to both, their exy rating reputations, their personal reputations, and simply their sexuality. Andrew was basically kicked out of the closet by a picture of Neil wrapping his arms around Andrew’s waist at the zoo while admiring a llama. Neil got him this shirt as a sort of congratulations-on-coming-out present. In return, since Neil had subsequently also been kicked out of the closet, Andrew got Neil a stuffed plushie llama. The llama’s name is Moose. Neither of them got Kevin anything, even though this entire thing somehow seemed to affect him more than everyone else.

Slipping into his rainbow shirt, it occurred to Andrew that Aaron might appreciate a fresh shirt. He was currently wearing one of Andrew’s black shirts – albeit rainbowless – but he’d been wearing it all day. Andrew grabs a soft shirt at random and heads out of the closet (this time, literally) to find Neil in deep conversation with their cat.

“where you going ‘Drew?”, Neil asks as Andrew makes for the bedroom door

“to give Aaron a fresh shirt” Andrew responds, “and to remind Kevin to park the Jeep in the garage if he plans on staying here”

“I’m pretty sure Kevin plans on staying here indefinitely, we have a bunch of his clothes to wash”

“Kevin’s clothes are enormous. Also, he moved into our personal space. He should be doing our laundry as compensation”

Neil chuckles. Andrew heads out on a twin hunt. They should probably be in the kitchen, he thinks. That’s where he left Kevin, they should be talking about what prompted the switchyard and discussing their issues and sexuality and all that stuff – but they’re not in the kitchen.

“God forbid they’re on the porch”, he mumbles under his breath, moving to the window to peek. No one there. That’s suspicious. He can see the sitting room from the kitchen – the lights are off and it’s unoccupied. Not there. The jeep’s keys sit in the little ceramic bowl they keep by the door, so unless Kevin managed to fit his limbs in the bumblebee, they’re around here somewhere. he’s dreading it before he finds the guestroom door closed a minute later. He’s contemplating knocking on the door when he hears it.

> _“I’ve wanted to do that for years”_

Kevin’s voice is strained and nauseating. Andrew wishes this would stop happening in his house. But Kevin doesn’t sound dangerous, just desperate. He’s still considering ruining the moment by knocking on the door, throwing the shirt at his brother, and asking Kevin to either park the Jeep in the garage or, if they don’t plan on having an actual conversation, driving it back to his own apartment. Where he pays rent. And should be living.

That’s when he hears Aaron let out – honest to god – a _moan_. He could have gone his entire life without hearing that sound.

Andrew all but runs back to his and Neil’s room, closing the door behind him, and latching it for some reason.

Neil is cocooned under 2 blankets in the center of the bed, retelling the cats the story of how he met their father, “so dad just whacked me in the stomach real hard with an exy racquet ‘cause he thought I was pretty-”

Neil cuts off upon Andrew’s dramatic arrival, “what’s wrong,” his posture is up right now and he looks alarmed and alert. It’s quite a sight in his orange onesie with fox ears.

“They weren’t in the kitchen. They were in the guest room”

Neil raises an eyebrow

“and I don’t think Aaron really cares about the shirt”, he tries to give his boyfriend a clue.

Andrew sighs. Neil still needs things spelled out for him.

“they’re both in the guest room. together. Kevin did a thing and Aaron made a noise-”, he’s certain he’s cringing now.

Neil is still not catching on

Andrew rolls his eyes, “I HEARD MY BROTHER MOANING, OKAY”

Momentary silence.

Neil bursts out laughing.

Andrew lets out a loud groan of protest. “the worst part is that I can literally never forget it. I am stuck with the lifelong knowledge that Kevin did a thing that he’s wanted to do for years and it made my brother moan”

Neil is literally doubled over, laughing, tears escaping the corners of his eyes. The cats lick at his face, they’re very concerned.

“three hundred and seventy-eight-point 7 percent”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me,” Neil smirks at Andrew

Andrew completes a very impressive eye-roll, “only you would find decimals arousing,”

Andrew unlatches the door again, and Neil’s laughter stops, “where are you going now dove,”

Andrew sighs, defeated, “to park the idiots' Jeep in our garage”

Neil starts laughing again

****

* * *

Warmth.

Warmth was the first thing that Aaron Minyard registered as his hazy mind slowly regained consciousness. Aaron had spent the last few nights sleeping on his couch because his bed suddenly felt too big. Too empty. Cold. The worst part was that he couldn’t decide who he wanted to fill it. In his dreams, his companion had alternated between soft, dainty, delicate… a fragile presence he’d do anything to protect – to mighty, warm, strong… a presence that made him feel safe and sound. His days were spent going back and forth between whether he misses the princess or wants the queen. He had loved Katelyn; of that much he is certain. But he couldn’t help but feel like they’d both gotten the most out of that relationship as they probably could. Today, it didn’t feel cold. Today, the warmth of another body encased him, kept him safe.

The second thing he registered was a bit more difficult to describe; it wasn’t a physical change. He woke feeling a sense of contentment before he could even remember what was different today. He’d spent his recent mornings waking up feeling empty. Dreading a day of putting up a façade so Nicky wouldn’t worry. Nicky wasn’t fooled, but he also knew that Aaron wasn’t someone you could force to open up to you. He also probably just assumed that Aaron and Katelyn were working through some stuff but would fix things soon enough. Nicky had met his soulmate, fallen in love, and never questioned that Erik was his endgame. Even through their fights, they knew they would eventually work through it. It was one of the few certainties of the world. That no matter what or after how long, but Nicky and Erik would gravitate back to each other. The issue with that, was, that Nicky had the tendency to assume that everyone’s love lives worked that way. He naturally assumed that Andrew and Neil, Aaron and Kevin, even Matt and Dan, would always simply be in love. The thing is, they all believed it too. Aaron is certain that when Nicky eventually finds out that he and Katelyn have actually not worked out, he will be the most heartbroken of all of them. This morning, Aaron didn’t wake to an empty pit in his stomach. When he woke up, he felt peaceful.

Then he felt confused by his unfamiliar surroundings.

The events of the previous day hit him like a tidal wave. He turned around so fast his forehead hit Kevin’s nose who got up yelping, eyes watering. Then he noticed that Aaron still had his eyes closed, head on his pillow as he rubbed his forehead aggressively and bent down to leave a tiny forehead kiss on Aaron’s ouchy. It wasn’t a gesture that Aaron would have ever assumed was capable for Kevin. The giant cupped his face in his palms, though, with the gentleness one would use on a tiny butterfly that you don’t want to scare away. He’s drowning in Kevin’s shirt. The thought makes him feel simultaneously warm and fuzzy – and hard. He never actually got off last night. At some point, after they moved to the bed, the atmosphere changed from hot-make-out-session-against-the-wall to kissing-boyfriends-in-tangled-sheets. He’s not mad about it at all.

 _“Mon lutin_ are you okay”, Kevin asked, as he carefully held Aaron’s face in his palms.

Kevin’s voice was gruff and groggy, his eyes only barely open and Aaron suspected he didn’t even realize he was speaking French.

“what does that mean?”

Kevin’s cheeks flush. He kisses Aaron’s forehead again

“it’s a French term of endearment...sorry it just slipped out”

“but what does it _mean_ ”, he emphasized. It’s not like he didn’t want to be called cute things, he just literally doesn’t speak French. Kevin looks shy now, he leaves a last kiss on Aaron's cheek before grabbing his pillow and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, ready to leave. This effectively wakes Aaron up and simultaneously changes the subject.

“where are you going?”, his voice sounds careful. Like he doesn’t want to come off as needy or clingy…but doesn’t want Kevin to leave. Neither of them are sure what’s acceptable as yet seeing as they never really got around to the oh-so-important ‘conversation’. They should probably do that.

“the couch,” he shrugs, giving Aaron a lopsided smile. “I don’t think your brother would approve of our sleeping arrangements. Not that I care about his approval really, but this is his house and I do keep debauching you in it.”

Aaron blushes. He gets up, grabbing his own pillow, and climbs off the bed.

“I don’t think it helps too much if he thinks we both took the couch,” Kevin laughs

“I’ll take the couch. You go back to sleep”

“no that’s okay, this is your brother’s house-”

“and it’s the Kevin room. shut up and go to sleep”, he leans forward to leave a chaste kiss on Kevin’s lips.

They’re roughly the same height as Kevin sits on the mattress with Aaron standing between his legs. Then, pulls away. Kevin grabs his wrist and pulls Aaron against him, wraps his arms around Aaron, and purposefully falls onto his back on the bed – Aaron on top of him. He smirks up at Aaron, his eyes adorned with affection.

“I’ll see you later,” Aaron says with a soft smile. He can’t find it in him to laugh at Kevin’s clinginess.

“mhmm. I’ll see you later. There’s a very overdue conversation looming” he chuckles

***

* * *

There’s no coffee made, thank god – everyone must still be asleep; Aaron thought to himself as he tiptoed to the living room. Throw blanket dragging behind him, hugging the pillow to his chest. He feels like a teenager sneaking back into their room after missing curfew. He can’t hide the mark on his neck, but at the very least he can pretend he slept on the couch. He’s brainstorming ways to explain his hickey and ensure that the six other hickeys scattering his lower abdomen don’t make an appearance. He also needs to do something about his morning wood.

He hears footsteps on the wooden floor twenty minutes later. He curses that his brother opted for a single story (yet more spacious than his own double story) house, leaving him less time to collect himself before Neil turns the corner and enters the lounge. Neil looks surprised to see Aaron cocooned on the couch, but he smirks, nods in greeting, and proceeds to the kitchen. Neil turns to him while they wait for the coffee machine, but neither of them has anything to say without Andrew or Kevin present. Gratefully, King makes an appearance. Neil gives the kitten a fond look before realizing that Aaron is throwing him an accusatory look while escaping to the bathroom. Neil returns King back to his bedroom, closing the door firmly so the rascals can’t escape. He makes his way back to the kitchen, passing the bathroom on route and fetching Aaron. Neil offers Aaron a cup of coffee which is accepted, they sip on it silently. After twenty minutes of familiar silence, Kevin makes an appearance. He looks wide awake like he’d been awake for some time already. Neil looks smug.

“Hey, Kev. Morning wood?”, Neil mumbles into his coffee

Two heads turn to him in panic, “what?”

“Morning run,” Neil enunciates more clearly, feigning innocence.

“oh…yeah. I’ll go change.”

Kevin shoots Aaron a panicked glance before retreating back to the Kevin room.

Aaron is in the shower when Kevin and Neil leave. They start off in a slow jog, but quickly speed up to a steady-state, moderate-intensity jog. They keep the pace throughout the neighborhood, not slowing down nor speeding to a sprint. They’re still faster than all the other morning runners they pass. They don’t speak, but the silence is comfortable. This is a shared familiar activity, but Kevin still looks rather distracted. Neil takes a few wrong turns to check if Kevin notices, or cares enough to berate him – he doesn’t. They make their way back to the house in an hour. They’re passing the mailbox as Kevin realizes the very significant lack of Jeep, he starts internally panicking.

“you good, Kev?”

“It’s not here,” he starts desperately rotating, looking around as if he could have misplaced a whole vehicle, “I parked it right here!”

“what’s that?” Neil asks in a bored tone as he sifts through the mail and throws away the unnecessary stuff

“My Jeep!” he all but yells

“oh, why didn’t you just say so drama queen.”

Kevin turns to Neil with a raised eyebrow

“It’s in our garage. Where it should have been if you weren’t sneaking around us, really”

“what…you moved my Jeep? When?”

“Andrew moved your Jeep, yesterday. Last night”

Kevin’s eyebrows elevate to his hairline, his pupils are comically small.

“ _Andrew_ moved my Jeep?”

“I was surprised too,” Neil keeps his tone conversational, “but he insisted he could reach the pedals. You may need to readjust your seat and mirrors, though.”

Kevin doesn’t seem to be able to hear him – “and put it in the garage?”

Neil gives Kevin a questioning look, they’re entering the house now. “that’s what I said Kevin”

Kevin takes a deep breath, takes a minute to collect his thoughts. “Andrew moved my Jeep,” he begins, voice rising an octave with each word, “to the fucking garage?”

Aaron’s in the shower and Andrew is still asleep.

Neil raises an eyebrow at Kevin, “shut up before you wake my boyfriend up,” there’s no bite behind his words but his eyes are serious, “and yes, what the fuck is wrong with you? should he have left it on the roadside to actually get hijacked?” Neil looks agitated now.

Kevin pinches the bridge of his nose, “I don’t care that he moved the thing – but if Andrew came down here and moved it himself instead of reminding me to - ”

“Well you _were_ otherwise occupied”

“then he knows that,”

Andrew walks in mid-Kevin’s rant and cuts in, “that my brother may have ended up on the couch, but he didn’t start off there?”

Everyone goes quiet.

Neil and Kevin turn around to find that both the twins are at the kitchen entrance. Andrew still in his pj's, his hair messy. Aaron with a towel around the back of his neck and shoulders, hair dripping into his face.

“I know.”, Andrew continues

“He asked, this time!”, Kevin cuts in, urgently

“I said I know, you big oaf.”

“I woke him up and told him”, Aaron finally contributes

Both Kevin and Neil share twinned surprised faces

“If this is real, then it shouldn't be a secret. I wanted him to know. We're doing nothing wrong, nothing to be ashamed of. And Andrew also helped me when I asked him to switch places with me-”

“-Switchyard,” Andrew adds helpfully

“-no.” Aaron reminds him, “and I wanted him to know it was consensual… so there’s no reason for him to have any problem with it”

“I don’t.” Andrew cuts in, “As long as it was consensual and you don’t hurt him,” he flicks his eyes to Kevins, “it’s not like you need my approval. If we worked that way, Aaron would have got rid of Neil years ago,”

Neil rolls his eyes

“but I won’t be threatening anyone as long as you don’t hurt him or pressure him into anything”

“I can take care of myself, brother”, Aaron says in German

“I know...And...thank you for telling me. I'm glad you wanted me to know. ” Andrew replies in German

Aaron nods at his brother, Neil looks at the twins with parent - level pride.

“We still need to have a whole conversation,” Aaron says to Kevin in English

Kevin genuinely smiles. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Last One


	9. The Last One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally have the conversation. Communication does some really cool things for these two morons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO remember when this was supposed to be a one-shot?

Aaron Minyard had never felt so light. He’d spent a great length of his life scared, and then angry, and then just merely existing, that he never took a moment to consider his happiness. Right now – riding shotgun in Kevin Day’s Jeep with his sneakered feet resting on the dashboard (a courtesy no one else would get away with) – the domestic bliss feels ethereal.

“what’s that song?”, Kevin had one hand on the steering, the other hand resting casually on Aaron’s thigh.

Blushing sheepishly, Aaron turns a surprised glance at Kevin. “sorry, I didn’t realize I was humming”.

Kevin’s smile is warm. “but what song was it?”

Aaron sighs, “It’s just a song…that makes me think of you”

“well now you _have_ to tell me”

“I _have_ to do no such thing, your highness”, Aaron rolls his eyes, but there’s still a small smile on his face. There’s a small smile on his face a lot, since last night.

“ _Please_ ,” Kevin Day may be the ‘Queen of Exy’, but he’s not above taking advantage of his puppy-dog eyes when absolutely necessary, Aaron wonders to himself. He watches as the setting sun reflects in Kevin’s eyes, enhancing the hue to a beautiful emerald. It’s not the first time he’s admired Kevin’s eyes, he realizes. He shoves at Kevin’s face, forcing him to pay attention to the road.

“God, Kev! You’re going to get us _killed_ ”

“Then _tell me_ ”

“Aaargh, okay fine, I’ll make you a deal”

“Times like this I remember that you and Andrew really are related,”

Aaron ignores him, “I’ll tell you the song –I might even just sing a few lines to you – _if_ you tell me what that thing you said this morning means”

Kevin is silent for a moment, before turning a confused glance at Aaron. “I’ve said quite a bit since this morning, pup.”

After last night’s impromptu declarations of mutual affection (and simultaneous lack of communication) – Kevin and Aaron had decided to head to neutral ground and talk through their feelings. They still had a lot to discuss, and neither of their houses felt right – too many preexisting memories with other people. They also wanted to ditch Andrew and Neil, who they could hardly kick out of their own home. The alternative hardly worked though, because just then, they heard a car horn. Kevin and Aaron peeked out Aaron’s rolled-down window to see the Maserati past them. Andrew had his driver’s side window rolled down as he gave them the finger while overtaking them. Kevin hooted back while Aaron gave Andrew two fingers.

“As I was saying,” casually, Aaron continues once they lose sight of the Maserati. Kevin is basically cruising at this point, driving on the slow lane. Aaron rarely sees Kevin this relaxed, but he seems…happier. “- the French term of endearment…you called me something this morning. What did it mean?”

“ _Mon Lutin_ ,” Kevin smiles subtly, “it’s just a pet name – I told you. I can…stop saying it if you want.” Kevin looks anxious and nervous, like a toddler about to have his lollipop taken away. Like someone about to get something very precious to them, taken away.

“I don’t mind the…pet names” Aaron reassures, there’s a blush colouring his cheeks now. “I…like them. I just…quite literally don’t understand a word of French and I want to know what you’re saying”

“you’re just going to throw a fuss,”

“ _why_ would I complain if it’s a term of _affection_ ”

“because you’re a _brat_ ”

Aaron turns a shade of crimson. Kevin’s teasing really shouldn’t affect him _this_ much, he’s a grown-ass man, after all. He needs to redirect this conversation before they end up making out instead of talking, _again,_ “and you’re stalling. Fine, then.” He turns his attention to the window and continues humming, more purposefully than before.

“you could at least _sing_ the words” Kevin looks thoroughly amused, as he always does when Aaron throws a tantrum.

Aaron turns to him fully, crossing his legs on the seat – again, something no one else would get away with on Kevin’s custom white leather seats – a challenge in his eyes. “I’ll provide lyrics when _you_ provide subtitles” he smirks. He’s noticed that Kevin’s self-control falters when he gets especially bratty.

Kevin is quiet. Contemplating.

“You know I could just use Google translate – I already know the term but you don’t even know the name of the song so there’s no way for you to figure this out, and then you’ll have no leverage and – ”

“Fiiine,” Kevin drawls out the word, exasperated, “oh my god, you’re relentless, okay,” Kevin sighs, “okay. _Mon lutin_ , it means ‘ _my elf_ ’ in French”. He closes his eyes, braces himself. 

Aaron looks momentarily traumatized, and then erupts, unfolding his legs and clenching his fists, “Oh, you _bastard_!”

Kevin bellows in laughter.

“You had me _blushing,_ ” he scrunches up his face to fully express his disgust, “at a fucking _short joke!_ ”

Kevin turns to him, his expression peculiar – and then soft. Aaron is sporting a full-on pout. The sight makes Kevin want to bite Aaron’s bottom lip, tug on it, make it pink and swollen, and seek entrance into his-

“no, puppy,” Kevin says softly now, full of affection. “it’s not like _that_ , it really is a French term of endearment! It just … translates weird. It translates to _my elf_ , yes,” Aaron is shooting him daggers. Kevin silently concludes that this is the cutest thing; like a positively angry chihuahua. Oddly enough, angry Andrew isn’t half as adorable as he is terrifying, Kevin considers. It’s not like Aaron isn’t as capable as his brother, of course, he _did_ kill a man once. “ – but it means more… ‘ my cute, little, adorable thing,’ not, ‘my weird Christmas elf’ _trust me_ it’s not a _short joke_ it’s like…saying you’re small and precious and really adorable and I just want to keep you in my pocket forever.” He concludes, exhaling. 

Aaron has to look away from the intensity of Kevin’s gaze. His hands are still in fists, but they’re relaxing as the fight leaves his body – he didn’t mean it anyway.

Kevin takes one of Aaron’s hands, kissing the knuckles until the fist opens for him. With his eyes still on the road, he turns over Aaron’s hand, kissing the inside of the palm, and then his wrist. Aaron exhales a sigh of content. They’re only a few minutes from the beach, now.

“Your turn”, Kevin softly says after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

“It’s just the words…I don’t really have a singing voice...but…”, Kevin lets go of Aaron's hand and reaches over to run his fingers through Aaron’s messy bangs. Aaron sighs, defeated.

 _“When I felt like I was an old cardigan, under someone’s bed,”_ he quietly (nervously) mumbles to Kevin, who turns to him with a small, heartfelt smile, _“you put me on and said I was your favourite.”_

Kevin has never felt so much at once. He looks over at the boy in his passenger seat, golden hair flying in the wind, but no more messy than usual. Brown eyes casting downwards glances – he’s too shy to meet Kevin’s eyes while he sings. The song he’s been subconsciously humming to himself for the last twenty minutes. The words that make him think of Kevin.

After the last few words, Aaron looks up to apologize to Kevin for his less than satisfactory singing voice, when he sees the look on Kevin’s face. Kevin’s gaze is intense. Aaron has never seen him pay so much attention to one person under non-exy-related circumstances. Kevin has always only been partially present in casual conversations, or even important conversations if they weren’t involving exy. He never expected to have Kevin’s full attention, with such adoration in his eyes, over something as unimportant as mumbled song lyrics. He never expected to feel so … important. Feel so heard, or so seen.

He decides to keep singing. The lyrics aren’t in the correct order and he’s hardly a talented musician, but he’s trying to articulate all the emotions that Kevin’s made him feel, and acknowledge, in the last few weeks. He’s trying to be worthy of Kevin’s attention for a moment longer.

 _“to kiss in cars, and downtown bars was all I needed… you drew stars around my scars, hmm hmmmphmmm,”._ He finishes that verse with a humm, he doesn’t actually know _all_ the lyrics – just the ones that make him think of Kevin. Kevin – who hasn’t actually said a word since Aaron started singing. Kevin, who looks like he’s in shock – happy shock – and might just either cry or snog Aaron senseless.

They’re pulling into a parking spot at the beach now, Kevin puts the Jeep in neutral without a word. They climb out of the Jeep. Aaron claims his spot, on Kevin’s back. This, too, is not new to them. Kevin loves the beach. Aaron doesn’t mind it, but he hates the sensation of sand in his sneakers or between his toes. Kevin has been giving Aaron piggyback rides whenever they came to the beach for years. Maybe, they should have reevaluated their relationship a little sooner. Regardless, Aaron gets comfortable and Kevin passes him the picnic blanket while grabbing the picnic basket. Aaron’s legs are entwined around Kevin’s abdomen, his arms holding onto Kevin’s neck and the blanket is trapped between their bodies; the result of years of practice. Aaron’s face rests on his bicep, his lips brush against Kevin’s neck as he softly sings to him, “ _but I knew you’d linger like a tattoo kiss,”_ he leaves a butterfly kiss on Kevin’s neck before continuing, _“I knew you’d haunt all of my what ifs”._ From his vantage point, he can see the tips of Kevin’s ears redden, a sign that he’s probably blushing. “ _I knew you’d miss me once the thrill expired, and you’d be standing in Andrews’ front porch light –”_ That earns a hearty laugh from Kevin which Aaron feels vibrate through his body. _“- and I knew you’d come back to meeeee, you’d come back to me.”_ He tightens his monkey-grip around Kevin’s neck to secure his hold, and feels Kevin’s free hand firmly secure on his upper thigh, pushing up his entire body weight to help him readjust. He distractedly notes Kevin’s strength – single-handedly managing his entire body weight … _“And when I felt like I was an old cardigan, under someone’s bed, you put me on and said I was your favourite”._ He nuzzles into Kevin's neck, seeking all the contact he can. He's never felt so much at once. 

Aaron rests his head on Kevin’s shoulder as they near their picnic spot. Is this new, or has he done this before? He’s been asking himself that a lot lately. He kisses the back of Kevin’s neck. _That’s_ definitely new – but has he _wanted_ to do that before? Kevin’s voice draws him out of his reverie.

“Thank you,” he says, speaking for the first time since Aaron started singing. “you surprised me… you’re always surprising me…” He still sounds shy and dazed, but heartfelt and happy. Definitely happy. “Will you keep singing to me? – not right now!”, he amends, “I just mean, in general. It…was beautiful.” Aaron has seen many versions of Kevin. scared, furious, triumphant, superior, arrogant… he’s never seen him this _bashful._

They reach their picnic spot. Kevin puts down their picnic basket. Aaron passes him the blanket, which he spreads out while Aaron clings to him like a baby koala. Their movements are practised. Comfortable. They have a _procedure._ When the blanket is set, Kevin crouches to let Aaron climb down onto the blanket, never letting the sand touch him. When Kevin lowers onto the blanket next to him, he’s careful – as he always is – not to allow any sand to be displaced onto the blanket - or Aaron. He takes off his sandy shoes and sits cross-legged beside him. Aaron watches, not for the first time, how careful Kevin is to accommodate his quirk and pet peeves. A surge of affection overcomes him. Aaron lays his head on Kevin’s thigh, letting Kevin card his fingers through his hair. 

“- will you keep calling me pet names in foreign languages?”

Kevin’s fingers teasingly tug on Aaron’s hair, making Aaron open his eyes. When he does, Kevin makes direct eye contact while he promises, “I’ll call you anything you want, baby boy.” He tugs on Aaron’s hair again, a little more forceful than before. His other hand is loosely at Aaron’s throat, his thumb brushing Aaron’s adams apple. He’s not even firmly holding him, but the implication affects Aaron all the same. Kevin’s noticed during their infrequent make-out sessions that Aaron is particularly responsive to being dominated. Aaron’s eyes close in pleasure, “Kev,” he whines, “I refuse to call my brother to bail me out of jail for public indecency, he’ll never let me live it down”

“he’s rich” Kevin retorts offhandedly. One hand still casually carding through Aaron’s hair and occasionally pulling, while the thumb of the other hand brushes against Aaron’s bottom lip.

“so are you” Aaron is practically purring now, “ _and_ famous. This will be _everywhere_ if we’re photographed,”

“saves me the trouble of coming out” Kevin irrationally justifies. His thumb enters Aaron’s mouth, who sensually licks on it while they maintain daring eye-contact. Kevin smiles at him, before removing his thumb and innocently cupping Aaron’s face instead, absent-mindedly carding through his hair with his other hand.

“I rushed things that first night, I pushed you too far … I find it difficult to control myself around you,” Kevin’s thumb brushes Aaron’s cheekbone affectionately, “I really do want to do this right though. I really do want something long-lasting, with you.” Aaron pauses, then sits up to face him. He kisses Kevin’s tattoo.

“let’s talk then, really talk”. He takes Kevin’s hand in his own, brushing circles with his thumb across Kevin’s knuckles. But other than that he does nothing to distract Kevin. He’s silent, allowing Kevin to arrange his thoughts.

“I still don’t understand why you tried to trick me.”

Aaron sighs. Andrew may have planned out the finer details of Operation Switchyard, but it was his own idea to switch places. He was almost certain that Kevin wouldn’t catch them out. He’d been sabotaging this instead of facing it and making a decision.

Aaron had been avoiding this conversation.

“I was scared,” he tries. He can’t look at Kevin. He looks out at the sea, instead. The setting sun is meeting the ocean, over the horizon. It should be relaxing but there’s a storm of emotions in him - he's starting to feel nauseous. "You… startled me that first night. And I don’t even mean the physical intimacy. That felt nice – obviously – but it wasn’t what kept me up at night thinking about you. It wasn’t what caused me to be distant from Katelyn or reevaluate my feelings. You made me feel … seen. It was a terrifyingly thrilling thing.”

“I’ve never felt like anyone really saw _me._ I love Andrew, but…he was the interesting one in college, even if he was popular for the wrong reasons. He was the best goalie in college exy. He was the ‘hot one’ even though we’re identical fucking twins. And then now, I’m so proud of him for overcoming his demons and making a life for himself, but now, he’s the professional exy player, the best goalie in the world. I literally got into medicine, worked my arse off for it, and in the hospital, I’m known as ‘Minyard’s twin’, I’m always _Andrew’s twin._ He’s never _my twin.”_ Aaron sighs.

Green eyes watch him intently. He can tell that Kevin probably has a lot of questions, or comments at least. But he’s letting Aaron vent. Letting him rant and ramble over his words. Letting him say the things he can say to no one else.

“None of this is Andrew’s fault. And I love my brother. It’s just… it’s like, you live most of your life alone and wishing for a friend. A brother. And then you get an…improved version of yourself. It’s like if I disappeared it wouldn’t matter, as long as Andrew is here. Like this is Andrew’s story and I’m just a supporting character.”

Aaron opens his eyes as he feels Kevin’s grip tighten, slightly painfully. He knows these words are probably difficult for anyone else to hear. Kevin is clenching his jaw. He’s trying to prevent himself from saying anything. From interrupting Aaron.

“When you said everything that you did…I felt… seen. Like you saw _Aaron_ , not just one-half of the Minyard twins. Not just not-Andrew. Other people can differentiate too, I know. Neil, Rene, Bee, Wymack… but that’s because they _see Andrew_. They know _him_ , so they can tell he’s not _me_.”

“- That’s why I chose Katelyn so violently,” he continues after a minute of silence from Kevin. “she was _mine. S_ he wasn’t friends with me on account of Andrew. I felt like she saw me. But… she also just saw what I wanted her to see. That’s not her fault either, I just tried so hard to be worthy of her that I lost myself.”

Kevin moves his free hand to rub Aaron’s back. His other hand still painfully gripping Aarons’.

“with you,” Aaron continues, “I’m _me_. I think in the beginning I just didn’t care if you stuck around – afterwards I just knew that you would.” 

Aaron watches some of the storm leave Kevin’s eyes. Some of the tension leave his grip. 

“I’m just more me when I’m with you. I always have been, I’m the version of myself that I am with Nicky and Andrew, with you. I just looked at it like you’re my best friend, practically family after all these years. All I know is… Katelyn gave me an ultimatum. And when it came down to it… I knew who I couldn’t live without.” Kevin is still silent, but his eyes betray his shock. He didn’t know about the ultimatum and the details of everything that happened between Aaron and Katelyn in the weeks following their rendezvous.

“After letting Katelyn go, I knew I needed to sort through my feelings for you. I knew the thing that ignited all this in me was feeling seen by you. Feeling like you cared enough to pay attention to _me_. I was scared… I guess I tried to sabotage it. I told myself that you, too, probably just see what I want you to see. So… I asked Andrew to help me.”

Finally, Kevin speaks, “- you told Andrew to swap places with you…to catch me out. So, when I didn’t notice, you could tell yourself that everything I said was bullshit, and then you could just go on with your life like this never happened. Put it behind you and say you tried. No what-ifs. No regrets.”

“something like that. I needed to know for sure. I didn’t think you were _lying,_ but we’re superficially different and we’ve never _tried_ to throw you off sooo…”

“so, what would you have done if I didn’t notice?”

“I told myself that when you don’t notice, I’ll put these feelings behind me. I guess… I was running away. I was scared of taking your words too sentimentally and getting hurt if it didn’t still mean anything to you when you weren’t… in the moment anymore.” Aaron’s voice gets softer as the sentence progresses. “And I didn’t want to make the obvious difficult choice – breaking up with Katelyn. I knew that if I had to make the choice based purely on emotions, I’d pick you. But that was the _scary_ choice. What I _wanted_ but I guess… didn’t have the balls to fight for. So…I tried to convince myself that you weren’t genuinely an option. Not in a serious way. Not for what I wanted. I tried to convince myself that you were just drunk and lonely that night … that it didn’t have to change anything.”

Aaron sighs and leans his body weight heavily against Kevin’s side. He loves the strength of Kevin. The knowledge that Kevin can bear his weight without any effort. He sighs.

“But it was too late. I’d already changed everything. I’d never realized you were even an option, but there was no going back for me once I realized you were.”

“ _Mon préféré,”_ Kevin exhales in a sigh, he wraps an arm around Aaron and holds him tightly, “I’ve caused you so much of emotional strain by going about this the wrong way.” “I’m sorry,” He casts a downwards glance, looking ashamed. “But, you aren’t second to Andrew. You just happen to be his twin brother, it’s not your defining quality – and I say that as someone who holds Andrew in high regard. Of course, you look-alike – you’re identical twins – and to the untrained eye it can be confusing. But to someone who _knows_ you, your lights shine differently. And you are _so_ worth knowing.” He turns to Aaron, kissing his temple.

Aaron smiles, “you said a different one this time.”

“ _Mon préféré;_ my favorite”

Aaron _blushes_. He never thought he was capable of _blushing._

“I’m not asking you to pick favourites between me and my brother”

Kevin shakes his head, “my relationship with you each are just different – I don’t particularly look at Andrew and get a boner, I look at Andrew and get mildly terrified.”

Aaron snorts, “up until a few weeks ago - I, too, was hardly boner-inducing. Also, we were both very heterosexual”

Kevin laughs, “everyone’s at least a little gay, I’d wager”

“The Fox’s would _love_ that bet,” Aaron snorts, “I don’t want you to stop being close to my brother if this escalates between us. Nothing should have to change between you – you’re important to him”

“he’s important to me too, he’s one of my best friends.”

Aaron smiles, “he’s one of mine too.”

Kevin smiles at him, tucking a few strands of his hair behind his ear “he doesn’t mean to make you feel inferior … maybe you guys should talk about it.”

Aaron sighs, resting his forehead on Kevin’s shoulder, “one emotional crisis at a time,” he laughs. He raises his head and looks into emerald eyes, “one person who sees me is enough to remind me that I’m not inferior”

Kevin kisses him, deeply. It lasts for a few minutes. When they draw back, Kevin rests his forehead against Aaron’s, “I’d be privileged to serve as that reminder for as long as you’ll have me,” he draws back just enough to see his face reflected back to him in hazel eyes, “be mine?”

Aaron smiles, “so cliché”, but he climbs onto Kevin’s lap, straddling him, and kisses him deeply. He tugs Kevin away from his lips after a few minutes, “will you be my boyfriend, Kevin Day?” he mumbles against Kevin’s chin.

“yes,” Kevin says, kissing him again.

And again, and again.

***

* * *

They kiss until the sun sets on the beach and the air gets chilly, taking breaks only to breathe and nibble on the sandwiches and fruits they’d packed for their picnic. Aaron reclaims his throne on Kevin-the-Queen’s back. They’re nearly at the Jeep when Aaron speaks up, “I find it mildly offensive that _Andrew_ drove your Jeep before I did”

“I didn’t _ask_ him to drive it, I didn’t even _permit_ him to drive it, he literally just took matters – and vehicles – into his own tiny hands -”

“- Our hands are the same size,”

“– because _I_ was a bit preoccupied debauching _you_ , might I add,”

Aaron wraps his hands around Kevin’s neck and playfully squeezes.

“Is this a new kink you have?”, Kevin teases, laughing, “I would have thought it’d be the other way around,” Aaron kicks Kevin in the rib.

Kevin deposits Aaron on the ground next to the drivers’ side door and tosses the key to him before walking around to ride shotgun.

Aaron takes a moment to look down at the key with wide, surprised eyes. There’s a keychain from Wymack attached to it, a Queen chess piece, identical to Kevin's tattoo. Another one that’s a fox paw with the number 2 in it, probably old Fox’s merch. Aaron remembers Neil giving it to Kevin at some point before Kevin even got the Jeep. He must have kept it. The thought doesn’t make him jealous, but he’d like to be represented. He should look into that.

He climbs into the drivers’ seat. Yes, _climbs._ Kevin is already seated and waiting; he turns to him.

“Really?” He asks Kevin softly. Surprised. Unsure.

Kevin leans forward, kisses his nose. “yes, pup, all you had to do was ask.” He kisses Aaron’s forehead and then leans back, buckling his seatbelt. 

For a moment, Aaron feels like an unlicensed virgin; the Jeep is _way_ bigger than the Bumblebee. But both vehicles are Automatic, so he can follow the same habits. Once they’re on the road, he’s still thinking about his Bumblebee. It occurs to him that the Jeep could probably also use a name. True, he never actually _wanted_ to name his Fiat, Nicky had, but it had just sort of _stuck_ and now everyone shared a mutual understanding that _that was her name._ Sure, Kevin may not _want_ to rename his Jeep, two years after purchase, but if Aaron just kept referring to it by a new name, he’d eventually have to relent. He’s sure Andrew would support this decision. Nicky certainly would. Aaron considers the supportive family he has.

“The Tornado.”, Aaron spontaneously suggests. Without context.

“hmm?”

“We’re naming the Jeep,”

“Why would we do such a thing”

“you don’t like Bumblebee’s name?” Aaron asks, feigning offence.

“ I love Bumblebee’s name, very fitting. Tornado, however, is not,”

“True. The Throne.”

“ _no.”_

“The Kevin-Day-is-gay-inator”

“not even relevant!”

“The jaguar”

“everyone’s going to think that’s a tribute to the team!”, Kevin whines

“the wasp”

“is that a play on the bumblebee?”, Kevin laughs

Aaron pauses. Then his eyes light up and he smiles, turning to Kevin.

“The Queen Bee,” he says.

Kevin opens his mouth, possibly to object… but he can’t. He surprisingly loves it. It’s fitting. It complements them both. Sure, his Jeep isn’t yellow but considering the circumstances, it still works. “I love it.” He says. He leans forward, kisses Aaron on the cheek. Aaron smiles, clearly very proud of himself. “Tell everyone we’re renaming the Jeep. And if anyone refuses to call it the Queen Bee, off with their heads!”

Kevin smirks. He so rarely sees this laid–back, funny, _happy,_ side of Aaron. He’s seen Aaron happy before, but both the twins tend to allow their happiness in bouts. They tend to tuck it away as soon as they notice they’re experiencing it. Like they’re scared to _allow_ themselves to feel happy, or at least to show the world that they are. These moments don’t last too long, these moments unmasked. He hopes that with time, he can help keep the mask off. Around him, at the very least. Like he’s watched Neil do for Andrew.

“Speaking of everyone…”

Aaron raises an eyebrow at him.

“well… we’ve made things official…we’re boyfriends now,” he can’t keep the colour from flooding his cheeks. “are we telling people?”

Aaron looks thoughtful. “well, that’s a far bigger deal for you than me. The only people who _matter_ to me are my family, whom we will obviously tell. So it’s up to you. If you want to wait a while, I don’t mind.”

Kevin watches Aarons’ side profile. His messy hair, pouty lips, cheekbones. It’s amazing how he doesn’t see Andrew in Aaron at all, even though his objective knowledge agrees that they’re obviously twins.

He hasn’t actually been confused by them or baffled by their similarness in years. The distinction is even more prominent now, in the feeling. This one is his.

 _Mine_ he thinks.

Someone had once asked Neil how demisexuality works, they’d said that if he was sexually attracted to Andrew then he should also be sexually attracted to Aaron since they _look the same._ Neil had called them out for being perverted intrusive assholes and then stuck by his statement that Aaron just didn’t do anything for him as Andrew does. He knows they’re twins but they make him feel different, even sexually. He's attracted to the person - not their meat-suit. Kevin knew he meant it but he was also curious.

Now, he’s starting to understand what Neil had meant. He knew both twins were attractive, he’d admired their aesthetic perfection before. But Andrew never ignited these feelings in him, even the purely superficial ones.

“I’m sure about you, I don’t particularly want to wait.” He says. He doesn’t miss the instant smile that Aaron tries to smother by checking his mirrors.

“one more thing,” Kevin adds on, “this isn’t news to you, but I _am_ somewhat…documented.”

“I know you’re famous, my Queen” Aaron drawls the words out, teasing, but the flirty edge to the words makes Kevin undone.

“The thing is… the fans are… relentless. I don’t want them to confuse you. I’d rather tell them it’s you, from the outset, to avoid the misconception”

There’s a whole fanbase who ‘ship’ Kevin and Andrew together, despite Andrew’s long-term relationship with Neil, or Kevins’ ‘heterosexuality’. There’s also a whole separate fanbase who ship Kevin with Andrew AND Neil.

No, Kevin would much rather have them all on the same page. The Andrew-less page.

“you want to go public with me… with the exy community?” Aaron asks, truly surprised. His words are few and far between like he’s malfunctioning. Is this a good surprise or a disgusted surprised? Kevin is nervous.

“if you’re okay with it, of course”

Aaron looks even more surprised, “of course I’m okay with it! I don’t want to break the internet having them think you’re dating my brother either, but… once they know, there’s no going back. You won’t be able to act like it never happened, even if we break up.

It won’t be so simple for you to just … change your mind.”

Kevin reaches out, brushes back Aaron’s hair.

“I don’t know where this is destined to lead, pup,” Kevin says while still stroking Aaron’s blonde locks, “but I am certain that I will never regret you.”

Aaron smiles shyly. “I don’t mind, then.”

“do you want to tell our friends and family first or just… break the internet, as you said, and they’ll find out from there?” Kevin asks, his smile devilish

Aaron sighs, “Nicky would never forgive it if I let him find out about my gayness through the grapevine. Take out my phone, would you?”

Kevin fishes Aaron’s phone out of the baseball Jacket tossed over the picnic basket in the backseat of The Queen Bee. He hands it to Aaron who types a quick single-handed text before locking it and tossing it in the back seat. Kevin hears his own text alert go off.

> The Foxhole Family
> 
> _(19:23) Aaron: **Kevin and I are dating now**_

Kevin can’t help the bark of laughter that escapes him. His father is on this group chat. His father, who believes that he is, in fact, very straight.

> The Foxhole Family
> 
> _(19:23) Kevin Day: **Confirmed**_

There are about six people typing and he knows this is going to be a headache to deal with. He mutes the chat. He can deal with that tomorrow.

“And now, the world.” Kevin captures an off-guard picture of Aaron. One hand on the steering ( _his_ steering), one half out the rolled-down window. A hickey very visible on his neck. Messy hair flying in the wind. He opens the Twitter app.

> _@QueenDay: **“*image_attachment* @ADifferentMinyard driving #TheQueenBee. My heart."**_

Subtle. But he suspects it should do the job. Even if people don’t automatically assume that they’re in a relationship, it should set the groundwork for people to assume that any future pictures of them really is Aaron and not Andrew.

Of course, he should have known his Fox’s wouldn’t leave much to be confused about. Aaron’s phone is ringing in the backseat, he can see Nicky’s face across the front. His Twitter is already blowing up even though he only receives notifications from the few people he follows.

> _@AMinyard Retweeted your Tweet_
> 
> _@NeilJos10 quoted your Tweet **“@AMinyard they finally got out of our guest room!!(and the closet.)”**_
> 
> _@AMinyard Replied to @NeilJos10 and @QueenDay **“#HideThePorchSwing”**_
> 
> _@QueenDay Replied to @NeilJos10 and @AMinyard **“It’s the Kevin (and Aaron) room now. (@ADifferentMinyard)”**_
> 
> _@AWilds1 Replied to your Tweet **“ <3”**_
> 
> _@PlanB_oyd Replied to your Tweet **“omfg @NeilJos10 is this another competitive thing between you two? Did Kevin**_ **have _to get the other one??_**
> 
> _@QueenDay Replied to @PlanB_oyd **“He’s not ‘the other one’ he’s my only one. Fuck you.**_
> 
> _@AMinyard Retweeted your Reply_
> 
> _@AllisevenReynolds Replied to your Tweet **“@QueenDay don’t you mean QueerDay”**_

Fuck it, Kevin thinks.

> _@QueenDay Replied to @AllisevenReynolds **“Yes”**_
> 
> _@NickyHK Mentioned you in a Tweet **“@QueenDay @ADifferentMinyard answer your fucking phones.”**_
> 
> _@ReneWalker Retweeted your Tweet_
> 
> _@ErikKH Retweeted your Tweet_
> 
> _@JeanM29 Replied to your Tweet **“So I’ll call tomorrow then?”**_
> 
> _@JeremyKnox Replied to @JeanM29 **“I would also like to be on this call.”**_
> 
> _@BetsyD Replied to your Tweet “Queen Bee? I love it.”_

Kevin switches his phone off, laughing, “well, it’s social media official.” 

***

* * *

That night, they head to Columbia. Kevin isn't moving in - it's too soon for that. But, he's relocated his clothes stash from Andrew and Neil's guest room to Aaron's bedroom. Kevin still lives at his apartment, especially once exy season starts up again and they're both busy. But he spends more nights sleeping at Aaron's than at his own place. For the New Year, Andrew and Neil officially gift the porch swing to Kevin and Aaron. Nicky is predictably ecstatic when Aaron calls him the next morning with details about his and Kevin's relationship. He promises to bring Kevin with him on their first trip to Germany to visit Nicky and Erik. Kevin's friendship with Andrew and Neil doesn't change much, except that their group outings have effectively become double-date's. Kevin and Aaron experiment with their sexuality; Kevin identifies as bisexual and Aaron is still figuring out if he is bisexual or demisexual. Andrew and Aaron keep sharing, keep working on their relationship, and 'talking about boys' help them get closer. Not much has changed between Aaron and Kevin, except that they're conscious of their desires now. Aaron calms the storm that is Kevin, and Kevin helps keep Aaron afloat. The Fox's, although surprised by this news (especially Wymack) adapt to this new relationship with ease. Things are more comfortable than it was when Aaron was dating Katelyn. Everything is good. Everything feels as though this is how it was always meant to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first fic I've ever written (well, part 1 was although that's technically the prequel to this fic and ... you know what I mean.) I'm not a writer. I genuinely didn't expect anyone to bother reading this or to stick with it through multiple chapters.  
> but a bunch of you did!
> 
> Shout out to everyone who left kudos and comments on this Fic!
> 
> a very specific shoutout to @Foxsoulcourt who always left long-ass comments on every chapter with narration and commentary, quoted her fav parts back to me and altogether motivated me to make this fic longer than i had initially planned. Your comments were my fav, i waited for them after i posted each individual chapter !
> 
> I appreciate everyone who read, left kudos, commented, subscribed, and came back for every new chapter until this point. thank you guys so much. this was my first fic, but it was so cathartic that i definitely would like to write more!


End file.
